Getting to Us
by divamusings
Summary: Will knows it's now or never. Multi-chapter. Set after season one. chapter one
1. Chapter 1

Mac was curled up in the corner of her sofa, wine glass in hand exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the past week. Ever since they had found Will passed out on his bathroom floor, her life had been consumed with getting him back into his anchor's chair and feeling well enough to go on with the fight.

All those days and nights spent at his bedside, then the meeting with Leona and Reese and the long hours with the team, pulling together tonight's broadcast were finally catching up with her.

She had been living on pure adrenalin until this moment, when it all begins to hit her. She was alone. At the end of day she had no one to come home to, no one to share her day with. Wade was right. They didn't stand a chance. As much she hated the way he had used her, she also knew that her heart was never in it.

How could it be?

Her heart was with Will. Her body ached for Will. Her whole being craved him.

It was not logical. He had done everything to push her away. He never reached for her, and tonight when he could of kissed her, he just got frustrated and yelled at her instead.

One hug. She lived on the memory of that hug.

And yet she could feel him wanting her every time they were together. It was visceral. When Will was in the room, there was a current between them that was tangible to everyone around them. It was a kind of intimacy that was loving, and caring and possessive of each other. It meant that neither of them could move on, and nights like this, when she was so lonely for him, were torture.

Her Blackberry buzzed. It was Will. Her heart leapt.

" Hi, it's me"

" Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, thinking."

"Drinking wine?"

"Yes…."

" I can't drink for awhile."

" I know."

"Mac?"

" Yes?"

" I have to process what you told me about Northwestern. I have to see Abe and talk some things through. But I wanted to tell you that I was proud of us tonight, the broadcast, and sorority girl, and coming back. I wanted to thank you. "

"Ok"

"And I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you didn't hear the message because it means

that we have still a chance. "

"We do?"

" Yes, we do."

"What do you want me to do Will?"

"Just give me a little more time. Ok?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good night McKenzie. Try to sleep"

"Ok I will. Good night to you too."

Will hung up the phone, laid back in bed and felt alone. Mackenzie sounded so down and depleted. One-word answers were not her style. She didn't berate him, or tease him. She didn't even ask him what the message had said. She sounded like she was giving up. He hoped she wasn't. Tomorrow he would tell Abe everything that had happened between Abe could help him act before it was too late.

"Good morning Will. Great to see you back here feeling better. I watched you last night. That was a good show. The metaphor of the American Taliban For Tea Party radicals was very powerful. How are you feeling?"

Will thought for a moment. He wasn't going play games with Abe. He needed to be honest.

" I'm pretty down. I mean it's good that I'm out of the hospital and getting stronger. I'm relieved to be back at the studio and to have the network brass behind me, letting me do the show our way again. I'm proud of what we're doing…" his voice trailed off.

"What about Mackenzie and you? How is that going?

"That's the issue. It's always the issue . I'm stuck and I can't get past it. I'm not mad at her any more. When I woke up in the hospital and she was there, I felt relieved. Even when she hit me with a magazine and called me names…. it was ok.I felt different. Could not put my finger on it. And then I realized that my anger towards her was gone. I've forgiven her and that part feels really good"

"That's great news Will. You've waited a long time to feel this way. So what is the problem? Why are you feeling down?"

"She said something to me when I was in the hospital. I mean I know she was kidding But maybe not….

"What did she say?"

" That I'm a burnt out shell of a man and that we're wasting time. The thing is, she's at least half right and I don't know how to fix it."

" So you've forgiven her and yet you can't act on it. Is that what you're saying?"

" I guess so. I tried to talk to her about the message…"

"Start from the beginning Will."

" Ok here it is. The night of the Bin Laden broadcast I was hosting a staff party at my apartment. We baked some hash brownies and I was high, never thinking I was going on the air. But then the White House called and I needed to be the one to break the story first. Mackenzie knew I was stoned out of my mind, but she let me go on anyway. She trusted me and I promised I wouldn't let her down. That night, when I got back to my apartment I called her and left a voice message. I said that I needed her to know that I never stopped loving her and I wanted to try again and if she didn't want to…to please not mention it or talk to me about it."

" What did she say?"

"That's the thing, she didn't."

" So she rejected you and you withdrew and went on punishing her."

"Yeah. "

"And so you hired her ex boyfriend to torture her and you over dozed on anti depressants and landed in the hospital."

" Yes. But then I found out when I was laid up, that she never got the message. Her phone was hacked and she just never got it ! "

" How did that make you feel? "

" Mad as hell that someone had screwed with our lives like that. It got me back to work, determined to fight those bastards."

" Is that all you felt?"

" No…. I felt relived like I was coming out of a bad dream and now we could go back to where we were."

"And where was that?"

" Well….me wanting to try again. Mackenzie has been bugging me to tell her what was in the message and I almost did last night. I started to tell her about the night at Northwestern when I was on that panel. I was telling her about how I saw a girl in the audience who looked like her, holding up signs. I wanted to tell her that my heart stopped when I thought I saw her, and how that made me realize how much I missed her. I hoped it was her "

" That sounds positive."

" You would think so. But then just as I was telling her this…..she opened up her note book and showed me the exact same signs that the girl in the audience had held up. It was her all along. It wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. It was her !"

"What did the signs say?"

" It's not, but it can be"

" Explain."

" She knew understood what I was feeling about America not being the greatest country in the world any longer, but how it can be again. She knew and she prompted me and that was all I needed. The rest just came pouring out of me and that speech set the whole thing in motion. Charlie heard it and he brought her back to turn our show around and bring out the old me, opinionated and principled and not afraid to speak the truth."

" That is quite a story Will. You and Mackenzie have had an unbroken bond. Even when you were angry and fighting, that was a bond too. Now you need to form a new bond that is based on love and kindness and being happy together. Are you ready to do that? "

" If I don't I'm going to lose her. I can feel it. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to be a "shell of a man " as she put it. I want to take care of her and make up for all the shit I've put her through since she came home. But why didn't she just tell me that it was her- fourteen months ago, when it happened? Why did she keep that a secret? Finding out last night was a huge shock."

"Maybe you weren't ready to hear it until now. Maybe she didn't want you to know that she was responsible for bringing you back to yourself. Look what's happened. You're back in therapy, you love doing the news again, your life is so much fuller and she's back by your side…waiting for you to take the lead. She didn't take credit for any of it. She just wants you to be the man she fell in love with who knew what he wanted and went after it. It's time Will. It's time to be that man."

Hearing those words brought a powerful wave of emotion over Will.

Mackenzie was waiting for him. She loved him and she was waiting for him to come to his senses and admit that he wanted her too.

"Our time is over. You're ready to do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for your kind reviews. Have not done this before and so I have not yet figured out how to reply directly or to post a review but I will learn soon.

Getting to US Chapter 2

"Jim can you cover for me today please?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

" I'm just feeling under the weather. It's probably just a cold coming on. Nothing to worry about. It's a straightforwardline up tonight. The ramp up of the Romney campaign in the A block. Call me if there's breaking news, or if you need anything. OK?

"Sure, of course. Feel better."

There was a lightness to Will's step as he walked into the room carrying two steaming hot drinks. He would start this day off on the right foot. No fighting today. And when they all left for Hang Chew's he would join them for a change. Mackenzie would be there and he would to sit beside her and be nicer to her. That was the plan.

When Jim took Mac's seat and called the pitch meeting to order Will looked stunned.

"Where is she?"

" Mackenzie is off today. Just needs to rest and maybe fight off a cold, so let's begin."

Mackenzie did not do this, Will thought to himself. The only time he remembered her ever going home was on threat of death- from him. She would hack her way through a broadcast, coughing in his ear before she would stay home and miss producing their show. Something was up. He excused himself from the meeting and went to his office to call her.

" This is Mackenzie. Please leave a message after the beep"…

Voice mail? She's home , supposedly sick and she's on voice mail? Even if her phone was on vibrate she would have seen that it was him calling. He needed Sloan. Something was up. Will knocked on the glass of the conference room and signaled for Sloan to join him.

"What's up?"

" Mackenzie isn't here."

"Gee Will. You noticed it too?"

"Don't be a smart ass Sloan. She never misses a show. Something could be wrong with her and I can't go over to her place because I have a network lunch thing that Charlie and I have to go to in 10 mins. I tried calling her but she's on voice mail . You should go over there right now. "

" Mackenzie is taking a day off and you want me to go to her apartment after she's been away for less than two hours, to check on her? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?

" Privacy is not a word that applies to us. Hell she practically lived at the hospital . She bought me new pj's and probably changed me into them while I was sleeping. She grilled my dates and would have come with us if she could have. She snoops in my office, interrogates me when I go out to buy a pack of Gum, and now she's called in – supposedly sick- and I have to know why. Is that so hard to understand"?

Will was losing patience with Sloan and it was clear as he reached for his jacket, that he was not kidding around.

"Come on, we'll drop you off at the corner of Columbus and West 57th. It's on our way. Get your coat…now!

Sloan grabbed her things and ran after Will as he stormed out the door.

" Is Miss Sabbath joining us ?" Charlie wondered when he saw Sloan trailing behind. Will held the car door for Sloan and assured Charlie that they were just dropping her off a few blocks from Mac's apartment.

" Mackenize has taken a day off to deal with a cold or something and Will is freaking out and making me go over to her place and check up on her."

Charlie's eyebrows went up in amusement. Maybe Mackenzie was finally wisening up. Maybe the sexy, confident lady that he had hired years ago was coming back to life. It's about time Will Macvoy had his chain rattled. This dance had gone on long enough. It was time she made him sweat a little !

"Well give her a hug from me" Charlie called out as Sloan stepped out of the car winking at Charlie as she slid by him. Lonny sat in the front seat, catching Charlie's eye in the rear view mirror, grinning.

Will and Charlie were lunching with one of the network's biggest advertisers. Reese would be there of course, but he would go out of his way to avoid having to talk to them. Hopefully he would stay embarrassed forever.

Will was quiet through lunch. He was pre-occupied and Charlie could not help but feel pleased. The ride back to the studio was quiet. Charlie decided to take pity on Will and not tease him. Let this play out, he thought. Mac was no dummy.

"Mac, it's Sloan. Open up ! "

" Sloan, what are you doing here?" Mac, still in her robe, her eyes puffy, was surprised to see her friend at the door.

" Will sent me here to check up on you. He's freaking out because you missed the pitch meeting and then you didn't answer your phone. He would be here himself except that he had to go to some business thing with Charlie, so they dropped me off. What's up Kenzie?

" I'm just worn out and I need some time to think. Will can act all concerned when I take a day off, but when I'm working my tail off and going home alone every night while he whines and dines and god knows what else , he doesn't worry about me one bit."

Mackenzie was about as fed up as Sloan had ever seen her.

" I'm not a Robot. I need a life outside the office that includes a man to love me and someone to spend my down time with. I want a partner and Will knows that. After all we've been through this past year he's still….'processing'….saying that we may have a "chance together"…. telling his therapist a lot more then he ever tells me. At this rate we'll all be dead before Will makes a move ! "

"So what are you going to do about it Mackenzie? Want to know what I would do?"

" Why not? With your people skills and human knowledge, I can hardly wait to hear this…" Mac grinned at her friend with affection. Sloan was trying and that was nice.

" I would give him a dose of his own medicine. The guy loves you. You'd have to be deaf ,dumb, and blind not to notice that. You know he told Maggie that all those babes he trailed under your nose last year were just a distraction. He said he needed " the team from Inception to get the image of you and Brian out of his mind. Can you believe that? Cute ha? "

"He said that? "

"Yeah, so here's what I think. You need a team from Inception to help you get over Mr Macvoy. You need to be distracted too."

" I tried that. Wade, remember? Look how that turned out."

"That's because you were trying to have a relationship with a bad guy. .I'm just talking about dating – that's all. A nice string of great looking men waiting for you in the newsroom every night. Try that for awhile !"

" And where would I find these men? And anyway, I'm not copying Will's bad behavior having men standing around in a newsroom waiting for me. "

" Ok so have them wait in your office. Don't worry about finding them Kenzie. We'll put the word out and you will have them lining up ! You're gorgeous and brilliant. This will not be a problem, believe me."

Mac laughed, as Sloan's Blackberry buzzed in Sloan's purse.

" Speak of he devil. It's Will. I'm not answering him now."

A min later there was a beep signaling a text message.

" It's Will…of course : HOW IS SHE? CALL ME ASAP. See what I mean? You need to do this now, while he's wondering what's up. "

" It's not my style. I'm not going to play that game. It's sophomoric ! "

" Look what you're dealing with. The man acts like a spoiled child half the time. At least let him think you're dating. Be mysterious. Let's go shopping on Saturday, get you all ready, mani, pedi, hair, the works. You get yourself feeling frisky and sexy and I promise you, Will will go crazy wondering what's up with you and hopefully think the worst. "

"Shopping and some TLC I could use. I would love to spend Saturday with you. At least that's something to look forward to. Thanks ."

"Ok- it's a date. I'm heading back to the studio before Will has heart failure. I'm telling him that you are just resting quietly, no big deal. You stay silent. No more pouring out your heart, prompting him, enabling him to be an ass and get away with it. You just keep your distance and work on feeling great and getting out there. OK? Promise? "

" Promise."

Mackenzie hugged her friend and watched her step into the elevator and gaze down at her Blackberry. She was feeling better already.

Sloan entered the newsroom and waited for the sound of Will's voice to bellow from his office. Maggie reached her first.

" Will said that you should go straight to his office as soon as you got back."

" Hey Will, how was lunch?" Sloan leaned against his door frame, calm as a cucumber.

" Fine, now tell me what happened. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Nothing happened. Mackenzie is fighting off a cold, just a little tired that's all. She knows that Jim can handle the show and it's good for him to have a chance to do that on his own from time to time. I didn't answer my phone because we were talking. Get a grip Will ! "

"Are you telling me everything? You talked for an hour and there is nothing more to this ?"

"Nothing except you being neurotic. Anyway it's Friday and Mac wants to rest up for the week-end so she can be at her best."

"At her best for what ?"

" I don't know, we didn't get into it. Ask her if you're so curious !" With that Sloan turned on her heels, leaving Will to figure this out for himself.

The show went off without a hitch. Jim was a good young producer. Mac had trained him well and he could handle it. Of course it wasn't the same for Will. Mac in his ear was almost like Mac in his bed. Ok maybe not... but it was all he had right now and it was better then nothing.

He would go home and call her from the car and see how she was feeling. Maybe she needed something. He could drop over with take out for her. Chicken soup for her cold. That could work.

" Hi Mac. Feeling better?"

" Much, thanks for asking."

" Do you need anything?"

" Nope, but thanks"

"Well…. we missed you tonight "

" I watched the show. It was fine. Nothing I would have done differently. No cause to miss me Will."

" I meant…..Sloan said you were resting up for the week-end. Big plans?"

" Since when do we talk about our week-ends? I haven't heard about yours for the past year. Nothing has changed on that front. "

"It hasn't?" I thought...

"No it hasn't. You are not in the hospital, so I don't have any reason to sit by your bed or see you out of the office for that matter. I am not sick or needing anything so you don't have any reason to come over here. We don't need to work this week-end so you don't have any reason to see me until Monday- or call me. Nothing has changed Will. Nothing personal. We have a good working relationship now and that's great. Nothing more that I know of."

Will was silent

" Will are you still there?"

" Yup. I'm just thinking. Do you suppose we could talk about this over dinner some time? "

" No we can't. I don't want to talk about our "issues" or what happened in the past or how you haven't forgiven me, or any of that stuff . I'm sick of it. That's why you have Abe. Have dinner with him. I am not your shrink ! "

Will was stunned into silence.

"Bye Will"

She hung up. She actually hung up. What the hell did he do wrong this time?

Ok…maybe he didn't ask her out properly. He could do that. He did it with other women all the time - before when he was dating. He hadn't been on a date for months. Too much work trying to make polite conversation with women who bored him to death. But when he wanted to he could be really charming. If Mac wanted to be courted, he could do that. He could do that better than anyone! Just watch and see how good I am at this….he thought.

He called again…

" Mackenzie, will you please have dinner with me? "

" And do what?"

" Like a date Mackenzie. Is that a word you are familiar with? It's when two people go out to a restaurant and order drinks and food and make conversation and get to know each other. Do you suppose we could do that? "

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Thank-you! Saturday night?"

" Sorry Will, I'm busy this Saturday, maybe next week or the week after that. I'll see what nights I have free and you do the same. Ok? "

" I will call you in a hour , after you've had time look at your dance card. Didn't realize it was so full! Does that suit you Madame Social Butterfly?

" Almost" Mac said sweetly, smiling to herself. "Make it two hours. I have a Yoga class in 10 mins. Bye for now."

Jesus, she was not going to make this easy. But then when had Mac ever been easy. He looked at his watch. Two hours. He would call her then.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Us Chapter 3

Yoga class? Who goes to yoga class at 10:30 on a Friday night?"Lonny, have you ever heard of a Yoga class at night?"

"Sure. This is the Big Apple. Things stay open all night. Look up there at the windows."

Will saw the row of brightly lite windows on the third floor of the Nike Club with bodies jogging on treadmills.

"Ok, I see. Listen I have to stay up till 12:30 so I can call….Never mind. Do you want to have a beer with me? "

"Sorry Boss. I've got a date waiting, and you can't drink yet. Will you be needing me in the morning?

"Yes. Tomorrow we're shopping. As much as I hate it, I have to get some casual stuff. See you at 10. Okay?"

"Set your alarm. 12:30pm, in case you fall asleep. She won't like it if you forget."

Will forgot that Lonny was in the car when he called Mac. It didn't matter. Lonny could be trusted to keep his secrets. He better not screw this up with Mac though. Lonny would have his head.

Almost time to call.

Will wondered how he had gone from calling the shots, over a contrite woman who hovered over him, fussing about his every need- to this: sitting by a clock, waiting for a chance to ring her in the hope that she might have an evening free to grace him with her presence ! He had to laugh. That Mackenzie was something else. Only this time he better take it seriously. She was clearly back on the market, seeing other guys. Who knows she might even be sleeping with someone again. He couldn't think about that ….

After she ditched that dick Wade Campbell he thought she was out of the game. But that was months ago. He should have seen this coming.

While Will fretted the clock finally reached 12:30.

" Hi, it's me"

" I know it is."

" How was _yoga class _?"

" Fine thanks"

" I know all about gyms staying open all night. Lonny explained it to me."

" That's great Will. Is this why you called? To discuss gym hours?"

" You know it's not. Are you free for dinner any night this week?"

"Not really. I like to stop by Hang Chew's when I'm not too tired and have a bite with the team. It's good for morale. I like to leave Monday to Thursday loose. "

" How about Friday night then?"

"No, I have plans, but Saturday night would be great."

" Saturday it is. Where would you like to go?"

" You surprise me Will. You always choose great places."

" So we have a date then?"

" Yes we do "

" Listen if Friday night opens up, you let me know. I mean if your 'plans' should happen to change ( he wanted to say if whatever dick head you're spending it with should happen to…drop dead) I don't have any plans…."

" Good night Will. See you on Monday. We still work together you know !"

Mac said sweetly, as she put down the phone."

"So, what happened last night?"

"Yes please, I'll have another tea." Mac told the waiter as she and Sloan relaxed over a late breakfast in the café at Bergdorfs. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"Kenz, it's me you're talking to. Are you going to tell me that Will didn't call you?

Do pigs fly? "

"Ok, yes he called, several times."

"Ha. I knew it ! I hope you didn't see him?"

" Of course not. I never even got dressed. Went straight to bed, watched the show and read all evening. When he called me at 12:30 I had to sound all awake and I think I did."

"What was he doing calling you so late?"

" He was supposed to. He thought I was getting home from a Yoga class. He was waiting to ask me out."

" YOGA class? Do they even have such things at night?"

"Apparently they do. Lonny said so. Anyway, he asked me out properly and I told him the first opening was next Saturday night. He said that I should let him know if Friday "opened up" because he thinks I have other plans for Friday."

"Do you?

" No…but I could have by then."

" Kenz. for someone who doesn't play games I would say you are a master of…"the dark arts" as you call them ."

" How do you think I got Will so interested the first time around? I was new at ACN, I had a few guys taking me out after Brian dumped me, but none of them were half as interesting or sexy as Will, but he didn't know that. Will chased me hard, and I was not an easy catch. "

" This is fun. Tell me more !"

" Well we were dating, but not sleeping together yet. Will turned up at a restaurant with a famous blond model and someone in the newsroom saw them together. It was all over the studio the next morning. Will claimed it was just a casual supper that he had agree to before she left for Paris to model the collections- a month earlier…I told him I didn't need an explanation, as we were not exclusive, and then I took off for the weekend and did not take his calls…. for three days.

He must have gone crazy because when I got in on Monday there were roses on my desk and a note saying…" Exclusively Yours, Will"

"Ha. how cute is that? So I'm dealing with a pro. Ok Pro, what is the plan this time?"

" No plan. Just like you said, I need to feel good about myself, and sexy again. What time is our appointment at the LUSH Spa?

"Not for two hours."

"Good, I want to pop across the street to Bergdorf's Men's Store."

"Kenze, you are not buying him anything. This day is about YOU!"

" I know, but I am still his EP and you know I choose his wardrobe and the new Zegna line just arrived. I just want to take a fast look while I'm close by."

Mac and Sloan took the escalator up to the second floor and Mac lead the way back to the designer section where a very tall, very buff man stood waiting by the dressing rooms.

"Lonny what are you doing here?"

"Lonny put his finger to his lips- "SHUSSH…..he's in there trying on something.

You better get out of here fast unless you want to blow your cover. He thinks you're with some guy this week-end" Lonny whispered.

"How do you know that?" whispered Mac

" I know everything. Now get going!"

" Lonny you're a man of style. What do you think of these pants?"

Will popped his head through the drapes and immediately saw who Lonny was whispering to.

"Well, what have we here?!"

Mackenzie was speechless, but Sloan was quick as lightning.

" Hi Will. We just finished buying Mac the more gorgeous cocktail dress you have ever seen. Just found a gift for my Dad- and we're outta here! Bye Will !" Sloan grabbed Mackenzie's hand pulling her- as they raced out of the store.

"Did you hear that? Now she needs a special cocktail dress?" Will said sadly.

" Come on , the girl needs clothes. That doesn't mean a thing."

"Like hell it doesn't."

"That was a close call. How did you think up that cocktail dress story in a split second?"

"That was not a story- we're going to buy you one today. "

"Why"

"You'll be needing it, that's why. I have a feeling that Will will be wanting you on his arm at every classy affair from now on… "

"I hope so."

Monday morning could not come soon enough for Will. He was early for his standing appointment with Dr Habib.

" Good morning Will. You're nice and early."

" Yeah, I have a lot of baggage to dump today."

"Well the good news is that you are wanting to talk about things, which is a change for the better. Why so anxious?"

" Here's the thing. I was in control and now I'm not. I was the one calling the shots and now I'm waiting in line. I am considered a real catch in this town, or so they tell me. Hell I was on People's 100 sexiest men list this year! When I call someone for a date I never get turned down. NEVER! I may get a drink thrown in my face, but that's only after I start to talk. Before that, I'm gold! "

"Fine…you're gold…..and…?"

"And with her I am just one of a crowded field of other guys and I don't like it one bit. Did you know that she was out buying a cocktail dress on Saturday, obviously because some guy has asked her to be his date at some swank affair in this town and she wants to look so special that she needed a new dress…for him?"

"What was it like when you first met Mackenzie presuming we are talking about her?"

"It was just like this. She was always racing out to go someplace and I had to work hard to clear the field."

"So then why are you so surprised ? It sounds like this is more about your expectations, then it is about Mackenzie's behavior. What exactly did you expect would happen when you decided to try again with her?"

" I don't know….that it would be easier. Not in every way. I expected that we would have issues, especially since we work together every day, and after all she did cheat on me. But I sure never expected to have to compete with other guys. I thought we were way past that. I thought she loved me."

" I see. You thought that after four years apart, no time alone except while you were in a hospital bed, no personal conversations except on the issue of her cheating, and not one date….you would be the only man in her life, and you would have exclusive rights to her? "

" Well when you put it that way….. OK so it turns out that I took Mac for granted and now I have work to prove that I adore her and I deserve to be the only man in her life. Is that what we're saying now?"

" That sounds right to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Getting to Us chapter 4

Lonny was waiting for Will to finish his Monday morning session with Dr Habib.

"All set Boss. Everything is cool right?"

"Not discussing my personal life. Let's go!

The Newsroom was buzzing when Will arrived at work in time for the morning pitch meeting. Mac was smiling and excited. Something was up.

Mac stood up when Will entered the meeting and the room went silent.

She looks especially beautiful today, Will thought. He skin was glowing and her eyes were bright and happy. She was anxious to share some important news. Neil was holding a bucket filled with several bottles of Champagne on ice. Maggie was holding a tray of glasses.

" Today is the first day of the campaign season in full swing. We're leading up to November and it's just been announced that Will is moderating the first Presidential debates. Neil, crack open that champagne so we can toast Will and congratulate him. Of course he will do a brilliant job!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Will grinned with pride, a little embarrassed at this out pouring of admiration and the applause from his team. Mac had done that. She had let them see the real man of substance that he was. She had pushed him in front to be the leader he was meant to be. He loved her for that.

Charlie stood up next.

" I have a second announcement. As it turns out, those pussified pussies who put down our show don't know their asses from a hole in the ground!

News Night has been nominated for Best News Show on prime time.

Will has been nominated for the Best Anchor award, and Mackenzie has been nominated for Best Producer.

That's called a "trifecta" and I'll bet my best bow tie that we take home gold. The nominations will be announced at a press conference at the Plaza later today. Day Side will be covering it and it will be in the NY Times tomorrow morning. Please raise your glasses in a toast to Mackenzie and Will and the entire News Night Team. I'm proud of you all. "

The room exploded in cheers, and Will stood up to speak.

" Nominations are great, but we all know that without the dedicated team in this room and in our control room, Mackenzie and I could never have earned those nominations. You are this show. These nominations are for you and all your great work. In fact, let's all go to the control room and share this with our tech team…right after we've toasted Charlie, the real Don Quxiote of this award winning musical !

Charlie your faith in us has not waivered for one second, and we thank-you. "

A lot of hugging and laughter followed. Will found his way over to Mackenzie who had tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I can hardly wait for our date."

"Me too" she whispered back.

" OK LISTEN UP ! Back to work or we won't have a show tonight" he bellowed

The glow of the nominations and the excitement of the upcoming Presidential debate stayed with the team, but soon enough there were heated arguments over content and the usual panic to book guests and deal with network politics.

Mac the EP was as strong and unbending as ever. And Will was Will. Sometimes moody, cranky and sarcastic- but more often fair and open to everyone's opinions and respectful of their ideas.

There was however, a new softness to Will and Mac's heated exchanges. Maggie noticed it first.

" Hey Sloan. Something is up. Did you see how Will was looking at Mac when she went off the deep end after he started to suck up to John MaCain during that interview?

He didn't get all pissy with her. He just let her rant and then he just smiled at her and let her cool down. I swear I saw him rub her back as he followed her out of the room. Did you see that?"

" Mind your own business Maggie. That's all I'm going to say on the subject !"

There was one other change.

Mackenzie left right after every show. Will noticed it and it made him nervous. Saturday felt light years away. He needed to stay cool. He was tempted to question her but he didn't want to pressure her and use their working relationship to pry, undermine her confidence, or make her feel vulnerable. He could hear Habib's words ringing in his ears. He had to earn the right to have her to himself and in the meantime there were boundaries and he had to respect them.

Not easy!

On Thursday there was breaking news that affected everyone very deeply, most of all Will. A sex scandal broke out over the treatment of young boys by the coach of one of the nation's most prestigious college football teams.

The testimonials by these now grown men who were abused as innocent young boys was hard to listen to.

Mackenzie found Will in his office with his head in his hands. She walked over and stood by his chair, and ran her hand over his hair. He moaned softly. She sat down on the edge of his desk and put her arms around him, letting him bury his head into her lap, holding him tightly.

" It's ok Billy. I know how much this must be hurting you." She stroked his back tenderly.

" Oh Mac. It's just that I know what it's like to be wounded by a man who you thought was going to protect you from life, not abuse you."

" I know Billy" Mac said softly. Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Central Park was beautiful. The leaves were flaming gold and red and the air was crisp and cool. Will and Mac linked arms and walked in silence until it was time to go back and get ready to lock in the show.

"Thanks, I needed that. Time to write my script. "

"Are you sure you're ok? Can I help you with it?"

"You are about the only person who ever could write my scripts. You know that don't you? "

" I do know that."

"Mac, whatever happens with us, romantically I mean, let's not lose this. Friendship is as important as anything else, right?"

" Yes of course it is"

"That's not to say I'm not thinking about other stuff… In fact I think about it all the time. In fact…."

" Save it for Saturday Will. We're at work now and I'm your EP and you are crossing a line ! Which is not to say that I don't think about it too…"

Will smiled to himself as they parted ways, heading back to their offices.

Maggie saw Will and ran after him in a panic.

" Will, there 's someone waiting for you in your office. She insisted that you were expecting her. I hope I didn't screw up."

Will walked into his office and saw what was waiting for him. This was not going to be pleasant. He quickly shut the door and looked sternly at the blonde who was lounging on his sofa.

" Hey handsome. It been way too long."

"Hello Erin. This is a surprise. How are you and what are doing here? "

" Aren't you going to greet me properly? Where is my kiss?"

"I'm at work Erin. This is not a good idea and you know it. Listen I'm getting ready to do a show, you have to leave now. Please?"

" I want to talk to you. I'm not leaving until I can share my news! Believe me you will want to hear this."

" I really don't. I have a show to do and then I need to go home. Another time ok?"

" No, not ok! I want to tell you something important. I expect you to start by taking me out for a drink. Is that too much to ask Will?"

He knew he needed to keep Erin calm and get her out of the newsroom as quietly and quickly as he could.

"OK. I'll meet you at Sam's after I wrap. About 10:30 but I'm not drinking. One coke and I'm off to bed. "

" Too bad about not drinking, but I like the bed part"

"Erin, cut it out. Maggie come in here and show Ms Andrews to the elevator please."

Sloan recognized the blonde woman Maggie was escorting out of the newsroom. Erin Andrews was a talk show host who was married to a NY Jets player. It was rumored that her marriage was on the rocks and Will had supposedly snuck off to the Carribean with her after his now famous speech at Midwestern back before Sloan had joined the show.

This was not good.

" Maggie, get over here" Sloan whispered, racing to the far corner of the room."

" Listen. Don't mention this to Mac. There is enough going on without this crap adding to her stress. I mean it. Forget you every saw that women in this newsroom. Promise?"

" I Promise. Do you think I like seeing Mac hurt? I hate it."

" No worries. I am going to deal with this."

Sloan walked into Will's office and interrupted his concentration.

"Will can I have a minute please?" From her voice Will could tell that she was pissed.

"Not now Sloan. Can you see I'm writing my script?"

" Ok but right after we wrap, I need to speak to you. "

"I'm sure you do. No actually- you don't. There is nothing about my business that is any concern of yours. I mean it Sloan. Keep your nose where it belongs"

The show was solid. Will reported on the sex scandal and Mac watched him closely, coaching him on, helping him keep his emotions in check.

" Ok Will, you can do this. Do it for those boys"

As Will spoke everyone could hear the disgust in his voice, echoing what they all felt. When it was over, the newsroom was silent . People left quietly. It had been a difficult and sensitive broadcast.

Will went back to his office dreading the conversation that was coming in a few mins.

Erin was a vivid reminder of his recent past exploits. It was true that she was married, but it was on again ,off again. The week they spent at the beach was not a good scene. Not that he could remember much. He drank enough to block out most of what was happening, and slept the rest of the time. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since. It had been over a year. The times she did call, he just didn't call her back.

"Lonny I have to stop at Sam's for a few mins. You stay close to me. I may need your help. "

" Is this about your personal life, because I…."

"Shut up Lonny. This is for real now. It could get ugly. You be on the look out for reporters. The last thing I need is for this to hit the tabloids. We'll be out of there in 15 mins tops." Will was clearly upset or he would not have snapped.

They walked in together and Lonny spotted her first.

"Over there. Cougar at 3 o'clock" , he whispered.

Will slid into the booth across from Erin who was into her fourth cocktail

" Hello Erin. What is it that you needed to tell me?"

" You're not at work now handsome. A kiss would be a good start."

"Come on Erin. Just tell me what you came to say, please. I'm really tired and I can't stay long."

" Jack and I have split for good, and I thought you would be very happy to hear that."

" I'm sorry your marriage is over. I really am. I hoped you would finally work it out. I'll be rooting for you Erin. You're a fun lady and you won't be alone for long. Is that it then, because I really have to…" She cut him off and grabbed his arm.

" You can fix that Will. In fact you could start right now."

" I'm actually dating someone important to me. Can I find you a cab? I really do have to go. "

" Who are you kidding Will. I read the tabloids ! It's been a revolving door of women for the whole year since we were together. But I'm free now. We would be great together, as you well know!"

" We were never "together", and we were never great. We had a brief fling and it ended over a year ago and it's not starting up again- ever. I hope I am being really clear and you are hearing me"

Erin was silent. Will had verbally slapped her into finally shutting up.

"Lonny can you please help Ms Andrews find a cab? Good luck Erin"

" Hello Ms Andrews. You and I are going to walk out this door now so I can put you in a cab. Here, let me help you with your coat. I would love your autograph, Would you mind? I watch you all the time. Here, take my arm, let me get that door…."

Will watched her leave, totally distracted by the handsome body guard fawning over her.

In a few mins they were watching Erin's cab depart. Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one. Glad to see the back of her"

" You and me both. Lonny, thanks for your help. Did anyone see us?

" I don't think so. I couldn't swear to it, but you weren't in there very long"

" Normally I would be way past caring, but I don't want Mac to get hurt. She doesn't need to read about this in the tabloids or see a photo of us together.

I guess I better tell her tomorrow, just in case it leaks out. "

It had been a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

A nice long chapter for a Sunday afternoon. Thanks so much for the great feedback.

I moved this to an M for safety.

Getting to Us Chapter 5

Will woke up on Friday morning feeling happy. He tried to recall the last time he felt this excited about a date. Actually that was easy. It was the first time she said yes.

They had gone to Elio's and ordered their famous Zucchini Frito to start, and then the homemade Fettuccini with fresh peas and prosciutto. Will remembered everything detail of that meal, down to the first time he took Mackenzie's hand in his.

He thought about taking her back to Elios for their second first date but then decided against it. First because it was "the" dinner place for the media crowd who worked at ABC on West 67th Street, and second because he thought it was time they made new memories.

He was daydreaming now, thinking about how he hoped the evening would go, when suddenly he remembered.

He would have to start this day by telling Mac about Erin and the meeting at Sam's last night and to admit that he was with Erin in St Lucia, 16 months ago, and that he could not rely on her to be discreet about the details of that affair, especially now that her marriage to Jack Peters was over, and the tabloids were hungry for any news about Will's sex life.

Fuck. Why did this have to happen? Will knew that Mac would not stomp off or make a scene. In fact she would probably do exactly what she did the last time he was seen dining with a beautiful woman, back when he and Mac were first dating.

It was that time he took out that admittedly gorgeous model. It was a date he made before he and Mac started dating, and it was nothing; just a friendly dinner in a bistro. In fact he had planned to mention it to Mac, eventually.

He remembered how fast it got around the newsroom, and how cool Mac was, and how pissed. Most of all he remembered that terrible weekend he spent trying to reach her, shut out, worried that he had been dumped.

In the end she got over it and they went on, but from that day forward they were exclusive until….

No, this was a fresh start and he would tell Mac this morning, before she heard it from the office grapevine.

He decided to call and ask her to join him for a quick breakfast at the café off the lobby of the ACN building. They sometimes had their early work meetings there, so this would not raise any eyebrows. Was this paranoia going to be his life from now on? He sure hoped not. He was going to start by trying to keep their personal business out of the newsroom. The place was a gossip factory and sometimes it really got on his nerves.

"Hi, it's me"

"Hi you "

" How are you?" he asked nervously.

"Great, but you don't sound so good. What's up?"

" Nothing urgent , just wondering if we could meet for a fast breakfast at the Lobby Café say around 9 ? No big deal really, just something I need to discuss before we go into the office. "

"Ok, order for me please? "

"Done, see you soon."

Mackenzie put the phone down and sighed to herself. Would they ever have a day without drama? Probably not. So long as they lived and worked in the fast lane under the glare of the media, it would always be like this. It was the price they paid for doing the job they both loved.

When Mackenzie arrived at the Lobby Café, Will was already seated and her hot tea was waiting for her.

"Perfect, thanks"

"And I ordered you an omelet with chevre and fresh herbs, and brown toast. Not as good as I make though. "

"It's been a long time since I've had one of your perfect omelets'. I have never forgotten them though. They were…. perfect. "

"Hopefully you'll still think so the next time you taste one, and I hope that will be soon."

Mac looked down, blushing, and Will covered her hand with his.

"Listen, I have to tell you something that isn't very nice."

"What is it Will?"

" You remember the day you started back at ACN and I had just returned from that beach holiday and you said you heard that I was down there with Erin Andrews?"

"Yes?"

"Well it's true, I was."

"That was a long time ago. That's not something you need to apologize for now."

" I know, but she's on her own now, her marriage is over and yesterday I found her sitting in my office when we got back from our walk. She insisted that she had to share some earth shattering news and I had to agree to meet her after work, just to get her to leave quietly. "

" Ok…"

" I had Maggie put her in the elevator and I know Sloan saw her leave"

" We met at Sam's after the show and Lonny stayed close by and he doesn't think that anyone saw us, but just in case they did and it hits the tabloids I wanted you to hear it from me first. It was just 15 mins, and I swear I am not going to see her again and I told her so, and …" Mackenzie squeezed his hand and interrupted him.

" I knew about Erin being in your office yesterday. I saw her leave. She didn't look happy. And that would explain why Sloan was glaring at you during the commercial breaks. I wondered about that! Anyway, thanks for telling me. I do appreciate that Will.

"You knew and you weren't upset?"

" Hey we haven't even had our first date yet. We don't have any claim on each other. We're just beginning, aren't we? There is no "Us" yet, so why would I be upset?

Will was not sure he liked this cool, sane Mackenzie. He almost wished she would get mad. If the tables were turned….

"The last time you gave me that same speech you disappeared for three days. Look at me Mac. Tell me this is not going to be a repeat performance."

Mac giggled. " Oh so you remember that?"

"Clear as a bell. Now answer the question."

" No Will. This is not at all the same. Promise. We're fine"

" So.. is there anything you want to ask me?"

" No, I think I can figure the rest out."

" You can?"

"Sure. She's on her own and she wants you in her bed. That's not hard to figure out. Why wouldn't she!"

" So…you really aren't mad…?"

"Of course I am. But not at you. I would be upset with any woman who propositioned you. But hey- who could blame them! But if you wanted her that would be another story. "

"Of course I don't. I saw her briefly, before you came back into my life, and have not talked to her since."

" Good. That's all I need to hear. The point is, you told me and now I'm prepared. If it hits the gossip rags we'll deal with it then. Let's forget about it now"

Will was relieved. She wasn't mad at him, but she did mind. That was fair. When he looked over and saw Lonny smiling, he felt one hell of a lot better.

All was once again right with his world.

"Mackenzie, did you happen to free up tonight by any chance?"

"William Macvoy, you are going to drive me insane!"

" Ok, Ok. Listen, you might want to dress up a little. We're going some place special tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that ok?"

" Of course it is. " Mackenzie loved hearing the excitement in Will's voice.

This promised to be a perfect.. second first date.

How could it not be? She was going out to dinner with the man she was madly in love with, who she had dreamed about for five terribly long years.

Will fixed his blue eyes on Mackenzie with a gaze so deep and soulful, she had to finally look down and compose herself. They were on the clock now, at their office meeting place, surrounded by ACN staff.

Somehow she needed to keep calm and pace them both. She had been through so much pain she couldn't afford to assume this would work out and just jump in headfirst. She had to protect herself enough to be able to cope if it didn't.

They had to take it slow.

"Come on, let's go. The pitch meeting will be starting soon… and Romney will be announcing his Vice Presidential running mate later today. We have a lot of work to do to get ready. It will be breaking news and you will want to be the one to break it first."

Mackenzie the EP stood up and picked up her bag. "Let's go in separately."

"Agreed. I'll be right behind you."

Friday passed quietly with election news dominating the broadcast. Will tried not to think about Mackenzie and her plans for that evening. Logically she was right. It was too soon to start feeling possessive and they weren't a couple yet. But that would have to change soon. More and more he let himself think about her body and her touch and the way he used to feel when he was inside her. When he did that he usually ended up with a huge erection.

Sometimes it happened when she whispered into his earpiece. He could be in the middle of serious broadcast and Mackenzie's voice would growl in his ear and a shudder would come over him and he would feel the straining in his groin.

But that was his secret…

God, it was going to take all his control not to devour her on Saturday night.

He had to stop daydreaming or this show would never wrap.

By the time he left the studio, Mac was gone. The kids were probably headed to Hang Chew's and he was meeting Charlie for dinner at their favorite steakhouse.

"Will, come on over here and fill an old guy in on the news of the world.!"

" Charlie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Erin Andrews does!"

" How did you know about that?"

" How many times do I have to tell you? I know everything!"

" Ok then Charlie, if that's true you must also know that I have not seen her or spoken to her in over a year, and she is not in my life, in any way. And since you know everything, would you please tell me where Mackenzie is tonight and who she's seeing?

" Charlie's expression was suddenly serious. "Are you two finally getting down to what matters Will?"

" Yes, I think we are."

"Well that is the best news I've heard in a long time. Did you tell Mac about Erin?"

"Yes, before we even got to work this morning"

"Good. So what is worrying you my friend?"

" We have our first date tomorrow night and I know that she's dating other guys. I wanted to see her tonight but she's busy and I'm feeling scared Charlie. That old knot that I used to feel in my stomach, just thinking about Mackenzie with someone else is starting to creep into my veins. I don't know how much of it I can take, this time around."

" Welcome to love Will. You've been on ice these past few years. You've forgotten what it feels like to be crazy in love and lust with beautiful women. It's never easy. You want her all the time and you know that she's gorgeous and other menare swarming around, and it makes you crazy! "

" You've got it!"

"Relax my friend. Because nothing you do is going to make one bit of difference.

You've been twice bitten it seems. There is no cure for that, except to go with your feelings and win her back, for keeps. Now let's order ourselves a couple of nice juicy steaks. You'll be needing all the iron you can get! "

"So you don't know what she's up to tonight, after all? What an old bluffer you are Charlie!"

It was not until later that night that Charlie had a chance to speak to Mackenzie.

" Did I wake you up my beauty?

" Just starting to nod off. "

" He's worrying a lot. Be sure Mac. Be sure it's him or you'll break his heart for good this time. "

"Charlie, it's always been him. I just need to keep him on his toes, working at this and not taking me for granted, thinking that I will always be waiting for him, and I need us to go slowly, that's all."

Someday she would tell Charlie where she had gone that night, and where she went so many nights. Telling Will would be a lot harder. Someday perhaps…

"Good luck with the second part Mac!" Sleep well.

Mackenzie rose early, excited about the day ahead. Sloan was meeting her at the John Barrett Salon on the fifth floor of their favorite department store, where they were having blow dries and manicures.

"Come on Kenz, we're going down to the lingerie department first. I moved our appointments to an hour later. "

" This is crazy. No one will be seeing my underwear tonight – I promise you."

" Don't be so naïve Kenz. You don't know what will happen. You two are so hot for each other I doubt you'll even make it to the restaurant."

" This is not a conversation we are going to have. Look Sloan, Will is your boss. I am too for that matter. But it's different with Will. He's our anchor and you have to be on air with him. I won't be sharing any details of our…personal time together. Honestly, I need you to understand that and not push me on it. Ok?

" Ok, I get it. But we still have to focus on what you need to buy. Come on- this lacy thing looks perfect!"

Mackenzie laughed. She was not going to win this. Anyway, it would be nice to have a sexy new bra and panties. She remembered that Will always liked her in black lace. His said it looked beautiful against her creamy skin. She could not quite believe she was in this store buying erotic underwear for Will Macvoy's eyes!

She got wet thinking about him rubbing her pussy through the silky crotch of the black panties in her hand…

"Ok these will do fine. Let's go Sloan!"

After a quick lunch, Sloan stopped to buy some wine, and looked quickly at her watch.

" Come on we have to go. There's a surprise waiting for you at your place."

" What now Sloan!?"

"You'll see. It's a good one. I promise."

They arrived at the lobby of Mac's building to find Lottie, Mac's favorite ACN make-up artist waiting for them.

" Lottie! I don't believe this! " Mac said hugging her tightly.

" Is this for me?"

" Of course it is. Do you know how long I have wanted to get my hands on those gorgeous eyes? "

" Will….I mean, he…doesn't like too much make-up…oh I didn't mean to say…."

" It's ok Mac. Lottie knows the rules. What happens in make-up stays in make-up."

" Don't worry. I know what to do with those eyes. Smoldering and sexy. And we're going to accentuate your cleavage with some bronzing powder and highlight those cheek bones."

Sloan opened the bottle of wine she had picked up and she and Lottie had a ball getting Mac ready for her first date with Will.

"Ok Kenz. This is serious. He is going to die when he sees you in that dress with that hair and those eyes."

Mackenzie was wearing a sleeveless black sheath with a deep v that revealed the tops of her breasts. It had a snug pencil skirt that feel just above her knees.

Her legs looked amazing in black stiletto sling backs, and her arms where toned and tanned. Her hair fell in soft waves just above her shoulders. Her eyes were huge, softly rimmed in pale charcoal shadow. The effect was hypnotic.

Sloan was right. She looked gorgeous.

The pre- party wrapped and Sloan and Lottie said their good-byes.

She was finally alone. She was actually nervous! This was Will who she worked along side . This was the man with whom she argued and debated serious subjects every day, who had seen her with no make-up, with her hair in a ponytail, often frazzled and exhausted. None of that made one bit of difference. She was scared.

She was thinking about the Will who she watched going on dates, being courtly and charming, leading gorgeous women out of newsroom, his hand their backs, as they smiled up at him.

That was the Will she wanted now. She didn't want to ever see him touch a woman like that again, ever. She wanted to be the only one he reached for. She wondered if he could ever feel that way about her again. She wasn't at all certain of that.

She knew that he trusted her, relied on her, respected her and admired her intellect.

She knew how much their friendship meant to him. She knew that she challenged his mind and could keep up with him on any subject…except math.

That was all good and important but she was hoping for something more.

Much more.

What if Will had decided that he was getting older and it was time to settle down with someone, and who better than Mackenzie who was so dear to him and familiar?

What if he had rationalized this and decided to settle for the person closest to him?

He would know that sex between them would be satisfying enough and they would be compatible if they lived together. There would always be plenty of conversation and affection.

This was what she feared the most. That things would be "good enough" and he would settle in and be content to make a life with his best friend.

That would break her heart. She needed to be the one he dreamt of, who drove him crazy with desire. She needed to know that she was the source of his raw lust and that he was deeply in love with her ….again.

Was it even possible for two people to fall in love all over again?

She heard the buzzer and her doorman's voice come over the intercom to announce him.

Mr Macvoy is here Ms Mchale. Shall I send him up?

Yes please Tim. Thank-you.

She grabbed her wrap and her clutch.

Take a deep breath Mackenzie. In one minute he'll be on the other side of that door…


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door and saw Will looking impossibly handsome, his blue eyes gazing at her intensely.

"Mackenzie, do you know how beautiful you look? I mean to do you have any idea?"

"Good, because it's for you. You're wearing my favorite blue shirt. Makes your eyes look as blue as the ocean. "

"Come here, I want to kiss you properly. "

Will took Mackenzie in his arms and pulled her close to him. She reached up to cradle his head in her hands. She always loved the short, furry hair on the nape of his neck and liked to run her fingers through it. It was a tender, passionate kiss that left her breathless.

She smiled up at him and whispered in his ear. "I've always loved the way you kiss "

He kissed her again, pulled her wrap around her shoulders, and whispered. "Come on gorgeous, lets go and have a wonderful dinner"

Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

Lonny held the door of the SUV and gave Will a look that said, "Wow".

Will puffed his chest with pride. His date was such a beauty, no one would ever guess that she was also his brilliant EP. When they pulled up in front of Café Boloud Mackenzie smiled broadly.

It was a favorite place once, a long time ago….

"Good evening Monsieur Will, Madame Mackenzie. It is so good to see you both here again."

" Thank you Maurice. Its great to see you also. You're looking very well."

Maurice was the elegant, elderly maitre'd of the Upper East Side restaurant known for it's modern French cuisine. In the past, Will and Mac had dined there when the were celebrating something special.

" It's been so long since I've seen Maurice. Glad he looks so well."

"How long Will?"

" Since you left Kenz. I just couldn't come here"

It was the first time in many years that she had heard him say _Kenz. _Sloan called her that, and Will bristled whenever hr heard it. It was _his_ pet name for

"Mackenzie, can I tell you something?"

" Please"

" I'm happy. I don't want to rush this. I know it's about getting to know each other again and all that, but honestly, I have not felt this happy in a very long time and I just want you to know that."

" When you look at me the way you're looking at me now, I feel it Will. What are we drinking? Laurent Perrier? You remembered! "

" Of course. Your favorite"

"To you and me Mackenzie"

Dinner was perfect. They were on a cloud, heightened by the erotic charge between them. When Will stroked Mackenzie's arm, the current was so powerful it made her squirm in her seat and she had to pull back and adjust her skirt.

Will was dealing with that old familiar ache that came from his cock straining against his boxers. It was the effect she had on him. At 52 he had learned not to let a woman get close enough to arouse him at will. But he had no defense against his desire for Mackenzie. It had always been that way with her

They talked about the years they had spent apart, learning new things about each other and sharing confidences.

Mac didn't know that Will had gone through a health scare. He had been diagnosed with high blood pressure and told to lose weight, watch his salt intake, and moderate his drinking. He had done all of that.

"What about the smoking?"

Leave it to Mac to zero in on his one vice that he knew was directly linked to blood pressure.

" I know. That has to go. I'm working on it. Promise."

Will didn't know that Mackenzie's paternal grandfather had died at the ripe old age of 91.

" I'm sorry Mac. I know he was bigger than life to you, and a great gentleman. I remember when we visited him in Dorset. It was a kind of life I had never seen before. Like something right out of Downton Abbey.

"Not quite, but you're right, the estate is very beautiful and Grandfather did live in great style"

" Mackenzie, his death would mean that the estate and his title passes to your father, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, my parents have moved to Mallington Court and I can hear what's coming next. Don't even say it Will."

" Why not? It's part of who you are. Don't be embarrassed by it."

"That's all I need. Being called" Lady Mac" around the newsroom…can you imagine? And wouldn't the tabloids have a field day with that one! Promise me you'll never breath a word of it to anyone Will. Promise?"

"I promise, but come on, its rather special isn't it? How does it feel?

" Honestly, it feels silly. This is America and I am not British really. My parents are but I was born here and I feel more American than English. You know that."

" Your British roots make you different. You have an lovely way about you that comes from all that high tea and your boarding school manners. I like it. It means that you can yell at me and still be a lady at the same time. Very sexy combo Mac!"

"Right, well you just keep this news to yourself or I will tell everyone that you took tap dancing lessons and played Captain Von Trapp in the Sound of Music!"

" You know what I would like?"

"Tell me."

" If ever… I mean if we are together again and we ever go to London to visit your parents I would really like to attend the House of Lords and see your father in his robes. You know I'm a history buff and it would be really fascinating to see that."

That was typical Will she thought. Always curious and eager to embrace all the things about her life and her family. He had always been that way.

"I'm sure that could be arranged and that Father would love it Will. In fact there are invitations from Her Majesty that come from time to time. I've never attended any of them but my parents do. You might find one of them interesting…I mean if things...

They were both being careful not to presume.

"There is something serious that I've been wondering about Will."

" Go ahead. I'm listening."

" Have you thought about children? "

Will's face went suddenly still and a sad look crossed his eyes.

" Kenz, you know how hard that is for me to talk about"

" I know, but in our years apart I thought you might have got some help with it. We used to talk about how much you wanted to"

" No I didn't. I would have, for you, back when we were thinking about marriage, but that subject died when you left Mackenzie"

" I'm sorry for mentioning it. I won't bring it up again. " Mac said, stroking Will's hand.

He knew it would have to come up again, and he hoped he could be the one to raise it. He needed to find the courage to talk about this with Dr Habib. If things seemed to be working out with Mac he would need to do that.

" I ordered us a chocolate soufflé to share. I remember you loved that."

" Yes, and especially when it's yours and I can sneak a few spoonfuls and pretend I'm not having dessert."

" I remember that well."

They finished their soufflé and said their good-byes. Dinner had been perfect.

"Come on, let's walk for awhile. Lonny can you trail us for a few blocks please?"

Latter in the car Will put his arm around Mac and pulled her close to him. Lonny was upfront and Will would be damned if their next kiss was going to happen in front of anyone. Mac was on the same page. She closed her eyes and let her hand rest on his thigh, burning a hole through his trousers.

When they entered the elevator he pulled her to him, and she could feel his hardness against her belly.

"Will….I don't think…."

" I'm not going to pretend that you aren't driving me crazy in that dress Mac. You'll just have to let me kiss you again – and feel how much I mean that."

His mouth was covering hers as the elevator door opened at her floor.

"Will if I ask you in, I don't think I could….."

"I know, I just want to feel you darling. Come on, let's get you inside, and we'll say good night properly."

"Mackenzie had to trust Will to understand that this was not going to be the night they made love. Not yet. If he didn't, she would not be able to stop him or herself. She was past any control. She wanted him so badly she could barely stand up.

Inside the door, her took her wrap and led her over to the sofa.

He pulled her on to his lap, groaning from the throb of his erection. . She sat on him and they both moaned as he kissed her deeply. He knew she was wet, he could smell her arousal.

"My god Will. I forgot it could be like this. I don't know what to do. I want you so much but I promised myself we would take this slow. But I don't want you to stop Will. I want you to make love to me.

"Are you sure Mackenzie? There can't be anyone else. If I make love to you now that will be it for both of us. You know that right?" He was growling now, kissing her between his words.

"Yes I know that."

Mackenzie pulled back and took his face in her hands. She looked deep into his eyes.

" What about you Will? Are you sure?" Charlie's words were in her mind Will was not going to survive another break-up with her.

" I won't lie to you Mac. I'm scared. It took me so long to stop hurting and I can't go through that kind of pain again. But I'm in love with you. I'm certain of that . Are you in love with me Mac? "

"Yes Will, with all my heart I am"

" I never stopped. Even when I was so angry and resentful for all those years, I still missed you every day. I still wanted you and I still do. So Yes Mackenzie, I am sure. Are you sure?"

" I know that I'm in love with you and I know that I've spent this past year in great pain, hoping for another chance. Hoping that you could love me again."

"So shall we try Mac? I mean really try? Can I make love to you and know that you'll be faithful to me? I need to hear that Mac."

She kissed him deeply and ran her hands up the back of his neck, under his hair, pulling his mouth as close to hers as she could.

"Talk to me Mac. That's all I'm asking. I know there's no guarantee that we'll make it, but at least I need to know that you won't be with anyone else while you're with me. Promise me that?"

For the first time, Mackenzie felt the full weight of her actions. She felt the depth of his pain at her betrayal of him. She was overcome with emotion and burst into tears, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Will. I am so, so sorry that you've carried this pain around for all these years because of what I did to you. I'm just so sorry.

"I know, and I forgive you darling, but promise me it will never happen again."

" I promise Billy, with all my heart, I promise."

Will's phone started to beep. It was Lonny.

"I don't believe this!"

"Lonny is texting that he hasn't secured your apartment yet. He's trying to give us some space, but if I'm not leaving soon, he has to come up and comb the place."

" And then what happens in the morning when you can't even go home without calling him first? Will this is funny really"

" I'm not laughing Mac. Ok here's what I think is best. You change into something comfy and pack a bag with some stuff for the weekend and we'll go to my place and settle in. That way we can get up whenever we want to, and not worry until we decide to go out and then we can call Lonny. If you want to go out on your own for any reason, you can. You're not under house arrest like I am. "

" Mr. McAvoy that is the smoothest story I have every heard to get me to shack up for a weekend of sin! Unbelievable the way you put that together so fast!' Mac giggled and started toward her dressing room to change.

"Wait one minute. I've been planning how I would unpeel that dress all evening.

Can I help you?"

"Nope, there are surprises for that I'm saving for later. You'll have to wait.

"Now shut the door!"

The dress was gone, but not the black lace bra and panties. They would be waiting for Will underneath Mac's tight jeans, high boots and turtle neck sweater.

Will liked Mac in this look. It reminded him of her equestrian days, like the photo he had kept of her in her riding habit. Her legs were impossibly long and she had the slim hips of a tomboy. Her breasts were high and plump and most of all her pussy was tight and she could grab his cock with a clench of her muscles and ride him hard.

Will texted Lonny to come up and grab Mac's bag and see them back to the waiting car.

" We're going to my place until further notice."

"Got it! Lonny winked at Mac.

The ride to Will's place was relaxed. They had crossed over a bridge. They knew they were in love with each other. There were many hurdles ahead and there was nothing easy or quiet about either of them– except when they were like these. Enraptured by each other, desperate to be alone.

Lonny held the elevator door open for Mac and Will and then walked ahead into the apartment to do his usual walk through, while they waited outside for a signal that they could enter. Mac cuddled her head into Will shoulder, impatiently.

"This is taking longer then it should." Will said softly, kissing the top of her head.

" Will, can you step inside please? Mackenzie can you please wait for us."

" Will ran his hands down Mackenzie's arms, stepped away, and walked into the apartment.

"What is it Lonny?"

"It's your phone. The voicemail is full. That's not normal. There could be threats on here. I need to listen to your messages. Do you have a problem with that?

"No it's not normal. My friends leave messages on my mobile. Go ahead and listen."

" Lonny listened to the messages, and looked gravely at Will"

"Let me check your mobile. Just as I thought. Voice mail full."

" I don't like this. I'm calling for back-up security. I think we have a problem. "

Will shook his head in disbelief and went out to the hallway to tell Mackenzie.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: this is very smutty. M++. Disclaimer, of course I don't own the Newsroom or any ofit's characters. Wish i did ! Thanks so much for you words of encouragement.

" I want to let Mac in now. Is there any not reason not to?"

" You might not want her to hear what's on these messages."

" She needs to know everything that we know. I'm bringing her in."

Will went into the hallway and put his arm around Mackenzie. He kissed her temple and pulled her close.

" It's just my voicemail. Lonny is concerned because it's full and that's not normal. He's listening to the rest of the messages in case there are threats. I'm sorry about this. Not what I wanted for us tonight."

They waited until Lonny had finished listening quietly to the messages.

" Go ahead and tell us Lonny."

" It's Erin. She's been calling all night. She used up all the space with crazy messages and threats that she's going to the papers with some wild story. She sounds unglued I think you should report this. It's harassment.."

"God what is a mess. I need to think Mac."

" We should call Charlie before we do anything. He'll know how to handle this. Erin is a celebrity and she hosts a show on another network. If she's really crazed this could erupt into a scandal. Once you report it, the police may have to charge her and then it will be on the public records and press will get a hold of it in a flash Will. "

He couldn't help but smile. He was a former public prosecutor and she was explaining the law to him.

"Of course you know all this. Can we call him first thing in the morning?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should wait. I think you should call him now."

"Ok, thanks Lonny" Will had not yet heard the messages.

"That's all for tonight. Go home and get some sleep. We'll call Charlie and let you know what he says. "

" I really can't leave you two alone now. I've called for back-up but I suppose I could cancel that. But I need to stay here tonight. You don't know what she'll do. She could show up here any time. I'm going downstairs to alert your doorman to stay awake. I'll stay outside your door , once I've secured the hallways and elevators.

"Lonny, you're making this sound like we could be in physical danger. Surely she's not violent. We're talking scandal, not fearing for our safety"

" I don't know what we're talking about. I've seen crazed people do bad things before. I'm taking precautions. It's my job to protect you."

"Another thing, ou were out int public with Mac tonight and that makes her a target for a jealous ex with bad ideas. "

Will put a protective his arm around Mackenzie.

" He's right. I didn't think of that Kenz. Fuck, I hate this. Lonny do you think we should move to Mac's place or even a hotel?"

" No. Then we'd have to worry about securing a new site. We know this building is secure, just a few more hallways to check. I'm going down to the lobby. You call Mr. Skinner and let me know what he says. Please don't erase the messages. The police will need to hear them."

Finally, the door was closed and they were alone.

"Come here, I know you're upset. We're not going to let this spoil what's happened for us tonight Mac. We're together. It's us, and later we're going to climb into that bed and I'm going to love you. Ok?

" That sounds wonderful Will, but I'm still worried. We have to listen to those messages before we call Charlie. Do you really think we have to call him tonight?

" I guess it depends how bad they are." Will walked over to the bar and pulled down two scotch glasses. " Do you want wine, or something stronger?"

" I think I need one of your single malts with some ice please"

Mac walked to the bar and put her arms around Will's waist, laying her head against his back.

"Let me do that. You go and change and then we'll listen to the messages together, ok?"

Her turned around in her arms and whispered into her hair.

" Have I told you how incredible you look tonight?"

" A few times" she said, giggling.

Her laughter was a tonic for him. Mac was about the strongest woman he knew. Hell, she survived four years in a war zone and there were scars on her beautiful body to prove it. She was a serious journalist. and she had withstood a year of his painful accusations and public humiliation because she loved him and believed in what they could do together to help change the world for the better.

He thought she was far braver than he, and yet he could see that her heart was fragile. He wished he'd understood that months ago. He wished he hadn't made it all the more difficult for her to come home. He should have helped her instead of threatening her with his contract and ignoring her feelings and berating her for being lonely and needing someone in her life.

He made a promise to himself to do better from now on. Much better.

" Ok, where is that scotch you promised me? The service around here is a little slow!"

" Hey, I didn't sign up for this job McAvoy " she laughed.

They fell on to the sofa and sipped their scotch, tickling each other between kisses.

"Come on Will, we have to do this."

" OK. I'm going to play them now. Are you sure you want to hear them?

" Just play them, please"

Will pressed the speaker and then sat down quietly. Mac was listening intently.

" Call me Will. You know the number. I'm serious Will. Call me."

" Will, oh Will….where are you handsome? Call me."

"Dame it Willy where are you? Call me."

" I'm getting naked now and I'm waiting for you Willy"

It was Erin sounding drunker with each message until finally she started to threaten him. She was going to call TMZ and tell them about their wild week on the beach, how Will had professed love and begged her to leave her marriage and when she had and she found out she was pregnant, how he denied being the father and threatened her, telling to get an abortion. She sounded crazed.

Will's face was ashen. Mac stopped the machine. That was enough.

Lonny had heard the rest.

" We have to call Charlie. He has to know about this now Will. It's serious. He's going to want to call legal and notify the insurers. This could break any time. I don't know the woman. Do you really think she's capable of going through with it? "

" Who knows? She's wild Mac. I should have seen this coming. She was getting pretty crazed in St Lucia. I just never thought it would go this far. I should have dealt with it when she kept calling after we got back. I told her to stop, and that it was over, but then I just got so exhausted trying to reason with her that I stopped trying. I just ignored the messages until finally they stopped. I thought I had dodged a bullet. "

" This isn't your fault Will. Don't go there. You need to stay calm now"

Mackenzie spoke to Will in a strong, compassionate voice. She turned his face towards her and took both his hands in hers.

"Look at me. We're going to figure this out. I love you. Please remember that."

" God knows why Mac. But I'm sure glad you do. Come on, let's call Charlie. Poor man. There's never a dull moment for him.

" Charlie, its Will. I'm sorry if I woke you."

" You did, and it's ok. What's wrong ?"

" It's Erin. She's threatening to go to the press with a story about being pregnant, and how I abandoned her and forced her to have an abortion. Bad stuff Charlie.

Lonny thinks I should call the police but Mac was sure you would want to know first. We need damage control. I'm sorry. I don't know how this could have happened. "

" Ok then. " Charlie paused before he continued.

"We should meet with legal in the morning and I'll have the insurance company send their people over. You'll need have a statement ready case it does break. Hopefully she was stinking drunk and didn't know what she was saying. This could all blow over. Let's think positively. "

"Thanks Charlie."

" Try and get some sleep. Kiss Mac goodnight for me. You kids sure deserve some peace. When this is all over you take her away for a good rest. Will you do that please?"

" You read my mind. How did you know…..never mind. Good night and thank-you Charlie."

" I think we can go to bed sweetheart. There's nothing more to be done tonight. I'll call Lonny and let him know. You climb into bed. Umm, I like the way that sounds. "

Mackenzie undressed and tucked her new undies into a laundry bag and slipped into a silk nightie, too tired to think. She lay in bed, waiting for Will.

Will stripped down to his boxers, and climbed under the covers.

They sank into the softness of Will's bed and entwined their limbs, settling into a comfortable knot. They were both exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the past few hours. Her head was tucked under his chin. They drifted off, their bodies tingling. It felt euphoric for Will. Every nerve in his body felt the warmth of Mackenzie. Finally, she was back and she was his.

He was the first to wake. It was some time before dawn. He was spooning her from behind, his nose buried in the nape of her neck. They say that smell is the most powerful of the senses. As he inhaled her scent his erection began to swell, pressing into her back.

"Mmmm…" Mackenzie moaned. " Touch me Will."

He reached under her ass and probed her silkiness. She was dripping.

He pulled her nightie over her head and cupped his hands over her breasts.

He nipples were engorged. She moaned loudly as he rubbed and flicked them.

"How did we live without this Billy?" she moaned.

" Oh God Mac. Can I fuck you?"

" Fuck me, yes, fuck me now please."

He pulled off his boxers and pressed his hardness against her.

She started to move her hips, reaching down with her hand and touching his cock, stroking the shaft. She scrunched up higher in the bed until her pussy was perched above the swollen head. She began to sink down, guiding him, until he moaned and thrust upward into her.

"Oh God Will"

" God Mac"

He was thrusting now, his fingers flicking her clit, pressing her pelvis back into his cock. He felt her start to quiver. He stopped moving, holding his erection still, deep inside her so she could rock against his hardness. She began to buck and moan as he rubbed and pulled at her clit.

Rocking and thrusting her pelvis forward, she begged him to fuck her.

They found their rhythm driving each other to the edge.

"I'm coming Billy. I'm coming".

She broke around him in waves that rolled over him, rocking his penis. The pleasure of her orgasm was thrilling for Will.

" Fuck me hard. Do it Will."

" He rammed her, his hips moving wildly, thrusting over and over until finally he felt the surge bursting through his cock, his muscles contracting, his brain exploding with intense pleasure.

"Oh god, I love you Mac"

"I love you Will"

He stayed inside her, his groin pressed tightly against her ass.

They lay quietly, too aroused to sleep, but not wanting to move apart.

They both knew they had to wake and face the day. But for now, they were in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting to US Chapter 8

Mackenzie woke to the aroma of coffee brewing and fresh bacon sizzling on the grill. How he loved his bacon, she mused.

Sunday morning breakfast had always been a big event with Will. She would go for short jog and pick up the Sunday Times while he made breakfast. With Will that meant the works. Fresh squeezed orange juice, pancakes with bacon and butter and maple syrup, and of course the crisp bacon with a few sausages throw in for good measure. All of it bad for him. All that fat and salt and sugar…

Truth be told, she loved those breakfasts but now with his health scare, that would have to change. Still there was something wonderful about having a man who cooked and kept food in his fridge.

Will's apartement was much more like a real home then her own could ever be.

He was domestic, and great in the kitchen. She was not. So long as she had a soft mattress and a pile of books, she was happy. She was nomadic while Will was a nester. She didn't care about material things except for art and her wardrobe. She loved beautiful clothes. He liked gadgets, electronics, and design in general. He collected modern furniture classics and contemporary art. She didn't settle in long enough to collect anything.

So much of it was about their background. As a child he had to fend for himself, never having the safe haven of a loving home. She was raised by nannies and cooks and had two parents who adored her. She could afford to go off and explore the world. She had the anchor of her parents love, always with her.

He needed to stay close to home. It was his safe place that he had made for himself and now for her too.

And yet this felt surreal, she thought. Going back in time to their old routine was in a way comforting and familiar. But it was also unsettling. Too much like a fairy tale perhaps? She wasn't sure… Was it hope that going back to the way they were would erase all the years in between, and all the scars would magically disappear?

She hoped they wouldn't try to go back. She didn't want to live disconnected. She had done that once before, clinging to their routine , pretending that she didn't have a secret life away from Will. It was a terrible time. But this was not the time to let her fears surface. Today she was waking up in Will's bed after a magical night. He was in love with her and their lovemaking had been… exquisite beyond anything she had dreamt of.

Today she would be happy and revel in their reunion.

Mackenzie went to the kitchen and perched on a stool. The familiar sight of Will at the stove, juggling his pans, humming away, was so dear to her.

"Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?"

" Perfectly. And you were amazing Mr. M. Do you know that?

" You were pretty amazing yourself. Come and give an old guy a hug"

"Old guy? Is that what I'm in love with? Don't think so!"

She cuddled into his arms, and tickled his ribs. "Old guy you say? Is that how you feel this morning?"

He held her close and looked into her eyes. " Not for a minute. I feel so happy this morning Kenz. So good, not even the mess I'm in can spoil this."

"So good that you're immune to all this food that is so bad for you?"

"Ok I know, but just this once I want to forget all that and have one of our old Sunday morning feasts."

"I love it. You know I do. But it's bad for you and after what you told me you can't take chances with your health. I'm serious now."

" Ok, last time. I promise. You're right. Can we just enjoy it- like" the last supper" only it's before lunch. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Aren't you going to go and get us the Times? I called Lonny and he's been home and slept. He's on his way over. He wants to trail you. Is that ok?

"Of course"

As she changed into her sweats she felt herself slip back into the old routine. I was a small thing really, just getting the newspaper, but it bothered her that she felt so uneasy. She needed to think about this some more, and talk to Will. No more hiding.

"Your paper Monsieur"

"Charlie called. The meeting's at one in his office. He thinks you should be there, but I'm not sure it's a good idea"

" You don't? I'm your EP and this is crisis management to protect the show I produce and you don't think I should be there?"

"Calm down Mac. At least let me explain"

He could see that he had touched a nerve and she was not reacting well.

" Ok, I'm listening."

" You may be my EP but you're also my girlfriend now and this is about an ex…lover and it would feel unsavory to have you in this meeting discussing the sordid details, that's all. I'm trying to protect you."

" Unsavory? That's not the kind of protection I need from you Will. We're talking about my job and the reputation of the anchor of our show – maybe of the whole show. Of course I need to be there. I hope you can accept that."

"Ok Mac, have it your way. And by the way, Charlie also thinks that we should take Mike aside and tell him privately that we're together. The network has strict rules about disclosing any co-habitation between staff members to our legal department."

" But we just spent one night together. Doesn't that sound rather premature- I mean what did you tell Charlie"?

" I didn't tell him anything. I didn't have to. Mac what is this about? Are you regretting any of this? If you are this would be a good time to tell me."

Mac grew red in the face, suddenly realizing how she harsh she sounded.

She ran to him and hugged him but his arms didn't move. He stood stiffly, arms at his side, until finally she pulled back.

"Look at me Mac. What is going on?"

"Nothing, I promise. I love you Will. I just want to do this right and not screw it up that's all. I screwed it up the last time, so badly. "

" What's worrying you? We had a great time last night at dinner, and we made love and it was amazing. We love each other Mac. What is so scary about that?"

' I don't know. I'm sorry. I want to be with you Will. You have to know that. Maybe I need an Abe to talks things through with. None of this is about you. It's my baggage that's all."

"Ok, let's go and talk to Abe. We can go together or you can go alone. Whatever you want Mackenzie. I'm in this all the way. I want to make it good for both of us. I want us to have a future. Can you try?"

" Of course."

Will's hands had been stroking Mackenzie's face as he spoke to her. Now he pulled her tightly to him.

"Come on, let's have breakfast, It's in the warming drawer"

Breakfast was as delicious and they both ate with relish. . The Times sections were passed between them and lots of lively debate about the day's news kept them at the table for over an hour. Will loved that about them together. They might be on opposite sides on some issues, but her opinions were well informed and she always made him think.

" We got through that one Will. We didn't scream or yell, and no one stomped off. That was good, right?"

"It was good Kenz. Maybe we're finally growing up"

"Yum. That" last supper "was so good!"

" I think we should burn it off…. in the shower. What do you think?"

" I thinks that sounds like a plan."

"Here's where we are. Will has received a number of threats left on his voice mail by a women host of a show on competitive network. Unfounded, cockamamie crap about him that she's threatening to expose to the gossip rags.

We don't know if she's serious, but she could be. All her accusations can be disproved but the scandal that would result from these accusations, even though unfounded could damage Will and News Nights, irreparably. We don't think this is tied to the death threats. Just a woman spurned, who has lost perspective, might be going through some kind of mental breakdown. "

Everyone in the room took a deep breath. Charlie had put it bluntly for the team that had gathered in his office on this Sunday afternoon.

Mike Owens, ANC's chief legal council spoke first.

"Thank-you Charlie. Will, we're sorry to hear about this, obviously. You haven't been specific about the allegations. We'll need that information at some point."

" I brought the phones. You can listen to the messages yourself."

"Ok, fine.. Assuming a scandal would be as damaging to the other party and her network's interest in the show she hosts, as it would be to you and our interest in Night News, the logical first step would be to approach her network with tapes in hand, and negotiate with their legal department and their insurers. They will be as interested as we are, in killing this story and slapping a gag order on her. Provided that is, that her rights to take legal action against you down the road are not prejudiced,

" I understand. I am not afraid of her accusations being founded in any way Mike. I know what transpired between us, and it would not be difficult to prove the facts in this case."

Will spoke calmly, and with such confidence and honesty, there was tangible relief felt by everyone in the room.

"That sounds reasonable Mike. "

Charlie looked at Will, then Mac, and they all nodded in agreement.

" Well if we all agree on this as our best course of action. We will take it from here." I'll take Will's phones into the conference room, if I may?"

"Mike, Mac and I would like to talk to you privately please. Charlie, you are welcome to stay. "

The team from the insurers offered to wait in the nearby conference room while Will and Mac stayed behind.

Charlie had a twinkle in his eye. He knew what was coming.

" Mac and I are together and full disclosure, we want you to be aware of our personal relationship. Of course we have worked together in the past as a couple and we feel entirely comfortable with this. We hope you are as well."

" I second that! Charlie bellowed.

"Thanks Charlie. ' Will shot a warm smile to his friend and ally.

" Ok Will, Mac, best of luck to you both. I had better go and do what needs to be done to try and give you both some peace of mind.

Mike left and Charlie quickly embraced Mac and put his arm around Will's shoulder.

"So last night did not bring only bad news after all. Silver lining. I like silver linings. Don't you?"

"Especially when you orchestrate them. How in the hell did an old romantic like you ever toughen up enough to be a newsman? "

" Takes one to know one William Duncan McAvoy !"

It was true, Mac thought. These two me whom she loved so dearly were both incurable romantics mascaraing as tough newsmen. A great combination that suited her perfectly.

"Shall we go home Mac? I'll call Lonny if you're ready."

Mac nodded, wondering how she would calmly explain to Will, that she had something she needed to do that evening, without going into further detail.

She would need to figure this out or risk hurting him with secrets that could be misunderstood. Anyway, she didn't want there to be secrets between them.

After tonight she would hopefully be able to figure this out. But for now she needed to gracefully ask to go home and get some things done, without upsetting Will.

" What are we doing for dinner Mac? We could watch a movie and order in or I can cook for you. Your choice"

" Either way, but can we make it an early dinner please? I need to go to my place and get some things done for tomorrow. Would that be ok Will?

" Of course. You have things to do. We can skip dinner and Lonny can take you home now if you like."

Will went quiet. It was the way she said it. Nervously as though she was hiding something.

Mackenzie instantly knew that Will was confused and that was not fair. He was withdrawing from her and she hated that feeling.

"Come on, let's go home. I can do my chores another night."

The broad smile on his face was worth the tinge of guilt she felt, knowing she would have to renege on her commitment. But it was a good decision. Putting Will first, especially now, when this was so new and fragile was necessary. And anyway, she wanted more of that urgent, delicious sex and preferably as often as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to Us Chapter 9

Sloan couldn't take it a moment longer. She hadn't call or texted or emailed Mackenzie all day Sunday. She was dying to know how the big date went.

Mac must have stayed over. She was certain of that. No way would Will would have let her go home! He probably spent the whole evening gazing at her, waiting to get her into bed. Sloan could figure that one out for herself. It was Sunday night, she had waited long enough.

Voicemail. Not fair! " Kenz, I'm waiting. …Call me!

SO? SPILL! She pressed send and started down at her screen.

Come on Mac…

Mac heard her phone vibrate and saw the caller ID. She let it go to voicemail.

She smiled when the text arrived.

"Will?"

"In here. Just checking on the chicken. Should be about done."

"It's Sloan. May I tell her?"

" Please can we have one more night of peace before we tell the world?"

"Not the world, just Sloan. "

Will chuckled. "Go ahead. But Mac, don't send her an email. We don't need eight hundred and fifty people knowing that we did it in the shower."

"Very funny."

ALL GOOD. WILL SAYS HI Xo M

Mac knew her text would send Sloan reeling. No details except that Will was close. by would make Sloan crazy! Anyway there would be no intimate details shared with anyone. Will was never a kiss and tell guy. In fact, in all the time she had been with him she had never heard him talk about any of the women who came before her except in passing.

Until now that is. The whole Erin mess was so unlike Will. He must have been so lonely and drinking enough to alter his consciousness. Mackenzie could not imagine Will having a 5 min conversation with Erin, let alone spending a week with her. He must look back now and wonder who that man was in St Lucia, Mac thought.

"Come and get it! And bring my wine glass from the coffee table please."

" Yes Sir!" Mac giggled, as Will pulled out her chair and waited for her to plop herself down.

"This looks amazing Will"

"Well you know what they say, the true test of a cook is a perfect roast chicken And there's plenty of veg because I know you love all that rabbit food."

" And because you need to start loving it too "

" I know, I know. Notice, no gravy, and mash potatoes with no butter. I bought that sour cream with no fat. We'll see how bad that tastes."

"Good boy! " After awhile you won't even miss the all that. You'll see."

"I hope you'll stay tonight Mac. I know you have to go home tomorrow and we have a big week ahead , but let's have one more night here first. I want us to wake up together as often as you want to."

" Hoping you would say that. I want to…often."

"Good, it's settled then"

" I'm going to call Abe in the morning"

"Already? You really are troubled about something Kenz"

" Yes"

"Does it have anything to do with what you were going to do tonight?"

Will eyes were searching hers.

"Yes it does "

" I knew you were hiding something "

" I know you did. I saw it in your face. "

"Where are we Mackenzie? Are we back to you hiding things?"

" No. I'm here and we're fine. I just need to talk to Abe first. Have some faith Will."

"You said 'you' want to talk to Abe, not 'we'…"

"I need to do this alone, at least at first."

"Ok, you can take my standing appointment. Tomorrow morning, 9am" He'll have to wait another day to hear about Erin. Lucky for him "

" Thanks. Now put it out of your head. It's my baggage and has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Can you believe that…please?

" I'll try"

Sometime later, in the middle of the night, Will woke up and watched Mackenzie sleep. The site of her curled up in his bed sleeping soundly felt like a miracle to him.

They had made love slowly and tenderly, different from the urgent passion of the night before, or the playful athletic sex in the shower. It was deeply satisfying for him. He understood now that he had never disconnected from her. All those years that she was gone, he never let go of her. When he wasn't loving her, he was hating her.

And when she came home and he was finally able to let go of his anger, his love for her came rushing back like a tidal wave. Dr Hadad had helped him get there. He hoped that Abe could help Mackenzie too.

Monday morning in the newsroom was always a little slower then usual. People tended to come in quietly, still recovering from the weekend's activities. So when Sloan banged loudly on Will's office door well before 9, he was startled.

" Good morning! Where is Mackenzie?"

" Good morning Sloan. Why am I not surprised that it's you?"

" Come on Will. She didn't answer her phone this morning, and she's not here."

" Gee Sloan, you noticed it too. Wasn't that the line? Relax; she'll be in soon but do me a favour and don't grill her. She's dealing with stuff of her own and we would love to some privacy. Can you give us that?"

" But she's fine, and you're fine – right?"

"More than fine, and that's all your getting. Now get out of here"

The grin on Will's face answered most of Sloan's questions.

Mackenzie waited in Dr Hadad waiting room nervously scrolling through her emails on her Blackberry. She has not met Abe before now, but felt like she knew him.

" Good morning Ms. Mchale. I'm Dr Abraham Habib. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Good morning and thank-you for seeing me."

Mackenzie sat in a well-used leather chair and thought of Will sitting here in the same chair for all those hours. It comforted her to think about him here. She felt her nerves ease a little.

" Will called me early this morning to ask that I see you. The ethics of the situation are this: I would be happy to treat you because Will is comfortable with it. The rules of patient confidentiality will be strictly upheld Mackenzie. I won't be sharing Will's conversations with me, nor ours with him."

" I understand completely and I'm comfortable with that."

" So…you and Will seem to have found a good place, together. I am very happy to hear that."

" Me too. It's a second chance for us, and I know how lucky I am to have that chance with Will. Did he tell you why I'm here?"

" Let's just deal with what you have to tell me. Why are you here Mackenzie?"

" There is something that I need to tell Will, and I don't know how to do it."

" Because you believe that your news will upset him?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't you start by telling me"?

Mackenzie looked down at her hands to pause for a few seconds. When she looked back up at Dr Hadad, there were tears streaming down her face.

" When I was imbedded I was hurt."

" I heard about the stabbing. I was very sorry to hear that. It must have been both traumatic and terrifying for you."

" Yes, but I mean a different kind of hurt. I was raped and beaten repeatedly during one terrible night while I was being held captive. "

" I'm so sorry Mackenzie. Can you go on?"

"When I was released from the hospital I went home to my parent's house in London to recuperate. I had wonderful therapists who helped me and I really can say that I am fine now. Of course there are nightmares, at first often, but now – rarely. For me, it's become like the stabbing- a physical injury that is healed now. I am one of the lucky ones, and I know that."

"Brave would be a better choice of words to describe you. You're right to want to tell Will . And you're concerned about how to do it?"

"Yes. But it's become urgent that I do, because I have started to lie to him about something that I do many evenings and sometimes late at night, that is important to me. I don't want to lie to him, ever again."

"And what is that?"

" I work with women and children who are victims of domestic abuse. I work at shelters and safe houses. I have to tell Will where I go and why sometimes I'm busy and why I might need to leave some nights, and go out very late.

" I will help you Mackenzie. Your news will affect Will deeply, which I see that you understand, but you must also know that he is strong and has borne the suffering and abuse of his mother, and his siblings as well as his own suffering as a child and he will be able to bear yours. You should to prepare yourself for his reaction and I hope I can help you to do that."

" Thank-you Abe"

"Let's talk a little more about you. Has this made intimacy more difficult for you?"

No and especially not with Will. Not for a second."

" Good. And emotionally, how does your work at the shelter affect you?"

"It's heartbreaking to see what abuse can do to people, especially the children. But it's so healing for me to be able to help. I chose to go to a war zone, and as a women I knew that I was at risk, and I am an adult, and most of all, my attackers were strangers. I did not see their faces. They were not my husband or my father. That has to be a hundred times worse."

"Does anyone outside of your immediate family know about what happed to you?"

"Only one person who was over there with me and we have pact that it's "in the vault" as we like to say.

With that, Dr Hadad hugged Mackenzie and asked her to come back, with Will.

He would arrange the appointment for the two of them.

She went first to Will's office and knocked softly. She closed the door behind her

so she could hug him.

" Are you ok? Did Abe help"?

" Yes very much. Everything is going to be fine. I promise"

" That's the best news you could give me"

" Come on Will, don't be late for the pitch meeting .We have work to do and by the way, there will be no kissing in the office. Is that underst…"

The best way to shut Mackenzie up was to kiss her.


	10. Getting to US Chapter 10

Getting to us Chapter 10

"Look Mike, the fact is, Will should never have been down there with her in the first place. We can insist that she drops the pregnancy abortion allegations, but beyond that we can't control who she talks to. You know that as well as I do. "

Mike Owens knew he was right. Stanley Crane was his old friend and colleague and the chief legal council for CBN. Over the years they had argued the countess legal issue that arose between their rival networks.

" I know that, and believe me Will does too, but why in the hell would she want to go to the press with her dirt?"

" I don't know what's going on in her head. Look at it this way. You won the the big points here. You managed to shut down the serious charges. I think you're going to have to be satisfied with that, because there is nothing more we can do to fix this."

"Ok, thanks Stan. I'll go back and give Charlie the news. Thanks for you help on this one. You did your best."

"Ok, that's the line-up. Back here at 4 and we'll lock it in. Neal, I want more on the Steve Jobs piece. See if you can get a statement from Apple's new CEO."

As the room cleared, Mackenzie gathered her notes, pretending not to see Sloan glaring at her. She had come back to work, determined not to let on that anything had changed. She avoided Will's gaze until she was certain she had composed herself. She argued with him when he suggested that they interview Janna Ryan with the same polite, " you have to be kidding" that was her style. Being a couple was never going to alter her iron clad views on the content of this show, and he knew it. Will gave up trying to sway Mackenzie and went back to his office, shaking is head. He should have known better than to even try. He did want his EP to go soft on him, and he knew she wouldn't!

Sloan stayed glued to her seat and glared at Mackenzie.

"Ok Sloan, let's go for coffee. We're not doing this here!"

Sloan chased Mackenzie to the elevator, grinning all the way.

" Don't think I don't know where you were last night Kenze"

" Shush. I told you not in here!"

As they settled into their favorite corner of the Lobby Café, Mackenzie suddenly reached over and hugged her friend warmly until they both burst out laughing.

"Oh Sloan, I'm so happy I'm pinching myself. It was magical, our dinner, and the whole weekend, everything. " Mackenzie's eyes were shining as she spoke.

" Start from the beginning. Did he die when he saw you? You really did look awesome in that dress you know.

"He told me I was gorgeous and kept staring at me all through dinner. He wore my favorite blue shirt; you know the one that brings out his eyes… We went to Café Boloud at the Surrey Hotel and then back to my place for a drink."

"And?"

"And that's all your getting."

" Mackenzie be serious!"

" I am serious. I told you, no details…. except that we're happy Sloan, really happy, and if I don't screw this up, we might have a chance this time."

"Don't do that to yourself. Don't go back to being scared and letting him run all over you. Promise you won't do that."

"Will's not going to hurt me. He wants this just as much as I do. You need to give hima break Sloan."

" Ok. But remember, guys get lazy and Will needs to stay on his toes this time. What ever made you take those booty calls from Brian last time around, was not all in your head Kenze"

" I don't know what you're talking about. That was me being stupid. Nothing to do with Will."

" It takes two to screw up a relationship. I may be thick about a lot of things but equations I'm good at . I'm just saying…."

" OK I get it. But we're different now. We lost each other for years. You can't know how much that hurt us. We understand that now.

" So…was it as hot as I think it was? Did you guys just do it all night?"

"Sloan, shut up! I told you, no details- we're leaving now!" Mackenzie's face was red as she turned her head away and grabbed her bag.

Sloan laughed as they got on the elevator. " I knew it!

"Mr. Skinner, Mike Owens is on his way up. He says you're expecting him."

"Thanks Millie. Send him in when he get's here." Charlie leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Let this be good news, he thought. If only Will hadn't been so stupid.

The sight of Mike's grave face as he sat down heavily and leaned back in his chair, made Charlie's heart sink.

"That bad?"

"Well the good news is she's dropping the pregnancy abortion, talk. Stan managed to get that squelched. She didn't have a leg to stand on, on that one. But beyond that, there is nothing they can do to shut her up. And frankly it doesn't sound like they care. I don't get it Charlie. But from a legal stand point I know they're right. So long as it's true, she can talk all she wants and we can't do a damn thing about it. What the hell was Will thinking?"

"Well I do. They want anything that will boost ratings. Erin's show isn't news, it's gossip,and the ratings have been sinking fast since she's no longer the wife of a big time ball player, and the booze isn't helping . If she makes the cover of The Enquirer because Will McAvoy banged her for a week on some island, it's buzz for them, and buzz boosts ratings. People will tune in who have never seen her show, just to see what she looks like. That's what this is about. And the answer is he wasn't thinking. He was drowning his sorrows and letting Erin help him do it. That's all that was. "

"So we let it blow over and not worry about the fall out?"

" You're damn right we worry. Will's not Erin. He's a serious news anchor reporting on serious news. and he needs to be above all that crap. Long term these things blow over, but the next few weeks could be dicey. If this story breaks there will at best be short-term damage to the show. No question. "

"Will you tell Will?"

"Right after the broadcast. I don't want to send him to air with this stuff in his head.

At least not tonight"

"Ok Charlie, sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Keep me posted"

As Stan left, Charlie poured himself a drink. He was silently thinking about Will and Mackenzie and how much in love they were. He saw it plain as day when they were in his office. He saw how Will took her hand and how tenderly he looked at her when he told Stan that they were together. He saw how her eyes shone while she watched Will talk. They were deeply in love. Christ, if only Erin would shut up and leave them alone. But that was a long shot and he knew it.

Will walked out of the studio and met Mackenzie as she was leaving the control room. The show had gone smoothly and he wondered if she would want to have dinner and talk about Abe and how things had gone. He wished they were just going home to order take out and lie on the sofa together, but that's not where they were.

He didn't know exactly what to say to her, except to ask.

Mackenzie followed Will into his office to find Charlie waiting for them both.

" How are you two kids doing anyway?" Charlie asked.

" Fine Charlie, thanks. What's up?"

"Sit down Will, Mac, I have news and I can't say it's altogether good"

"When is it ever? Will sighed and plopped on the sofa, patting the seat next to him for Mackenzie to join him"

" Mike was here earlier. He met with Stanley Crane over at CBN and the good news is Erin has agreed to drop the crap about pregnancy and abortion. "

" She had to. It's a lie and they know she would be libel. So what's the bad news?"

"That they can't shut her up. She's free to talk about anything else. If she wants to cry the blues to TMZ or any other rag about how you broke her heart and killed her marriage, she can. It's a free country and the fact is Will, you were down there with her while she was still married and that's a story. I'm sorry but you two better brace yourself for this to hit the press. That's all I can tell you, except that Mike seemed to think that she is going to talk."

Will stared at Charlie with a pained look in his eyes.

"Christ, do you think she will?"

" I do. Hell hath not fury, as the saying goes"

"But she's split from her husband. Why is this even a story?"

'Because they were married at the time and he's a big time ball player, and you my friend have a reputation in this town as a bachelor who loves the ladies, even if they're busy dosing you with their drinks. Don't tell me that you can't see the lead in for Christ sake !

"ACN Anchor and resident bad boy claims to love the Jets but not enough to keep his hand off the wife of their star pitcher" and then there's " Will loves women with cheat'n hearts " Shall I go on?

" Please don't. I get the picture. This is so fucked up."

Mackenzie was silent. There was nothing she could say that would help either of them now. She wasn't worried about herself of how any of this would affect their relationship. She was worried about their show and her team and she was upset that Will had sunk so low. She almost wished it would just happen so they could deal with it and face the fall out.

"Will you two please excuse me, I have a couple of calls I have to return."

Will squeezed her hand as she rose to leave the room

"I'll see you in few minutes"

" Ok, thanks Charlie. I know you did your best to protect us."

Mac walked back to her office and dialed the director of social services for her region. She had to explain that she would need some time off before she could resume her work. This was all too much and she needed to be with Will, and quietly work through her issues. She couldn't face any more upset right now. It was too soon to tell Will her news. First they needed to wait and see what Erin would do. Then the repair work would start.. At least she could let Will cope with that before ripping his heart with her story. She made the call. In time she would tell him everything, with Abe's help and go back to the work she cared so deeply about.

Will walked into Mac's office and pulled her from her chair into his arms. He pressed her head into his shoulder and whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry about this., I really am."

" I know you are. Part of me wants to punch you because you really were stupid Will… but the other part wants to kiss you. Fortunately for you that part is winning right now."

"What do you want to do. Shall Lonny and I take you home? Should we get a bite first?"

" Could we drop by my place first so I can get some clothes and things for the morning? I don't know why but I just don't want to let go yet. I want to be able to touch you tonight. Is that ok? "

" I don't want to ever let go Mac. I want to be touching you all the time. I just don't know how to do this exactly. I was trying to give you space."

"The only space I want is this space here, under your chin where I can fit my head" she said, nuzzling up to him and kissing his neck. " Tell me how you're feeling about us, please. What should we doing, I need details, please?

"I don't know about 'should"- I just know that I want to walk out of that studio at night and know that when I go home I can pull you on my lap and have that feeling we have Mac. I want to cook us dinners and talk about our day and I want to press myself against you at night. I want to pull you into the shower and lift you up and fuck you . And on Sundays I want to have long breakfasts and read the Times together, maybe see a film or go for long walks in the park. I want you to tell me what's been troubling and where you were going that you couldn't tell me, when you're ready Mac. I want to make love to you until we're so spent me can't move. Most of all I want to touch you and feel you touching me, pretty much all the time. And when I can't touch you I want to feel you in my ear, either coaching me or giving me shit. Either way. Is that enough detail? "

"Which part do you want to do first?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. Disclaimer. I don't own the Newsroom or any of these wonderful

characters.

* * *

Getting to US chapter 11

"We'll drop you off at your place and then Lonny and I will pick up some groceries and Chinese for dinner. You'll have about an hour to pick up your mail and pack your bags. Does that work?"

"Your Chinese food days are over. I've been reading about what you can eat and Chinese food is loaded with salt. Time to give it up Will."

"Are you serious?! You can't be! We live on Chinese take out Mac. I love it!"

"You can still have Chinese. You have to find a good Chinese cook who will make your favorite dishes with low salt Soy and no salt in the cooking. Go and talk to your guy at First Wok and see if he can do that, or find someone else who will. Otherwise Chinese is off the menu for life Will."

" She's tough, but she's right"

" Since when do body guards stick their noses in their client's business?" You guys are ganging up on me. I love my Chinese! How about one "last supper"? That'll give me time to find a solution to the worst idea you've ever had Mac! Deal? "

"Deal"

"Can I leave my ball breaking EP in the newsroom and take my sweet docile girlfriend home now...PLEASE ?"

" You're in the wrong movie if you're hoping for docile, my darling."

Lonny was chucking in the front seat. These two were a riot. She's got him going in circles and he loves it, he thought to himself.

* * *

Mac looked around her apartment and realized just how much her life had changed in just a few days. This wasn't home any longer. Home was where Will was. She felt a sudden surge of fear. What if it didn't work out with Will? It was a scary thought. She wouldn't be able to stay in her job and face him every day. She would be starting over yet again, jobless and leaving his home to come back to what? Nothing really. Not a good train of thought.

She needed to put those fears away and deal with them another time.

She tossed her mail into a bag and packed some clothes and toiletries for a few days and cleaned out the few things in her fridge. Other than some books and CDs there was nothing here to miss. She locked the door behind her.

Maybe this was the start of a new life. She hoped so.

Will saw her small bag and looked puzzled. " Is this all you're bringing?"

"Yes. Why?

" Oh nothing. Come on let's go home."

Will realized that his question wasn't fair to Mac. She couldn't assume anything and he hadn't said anything really. Just that he wanted her near. He needed to figure this out. That was only fair to Mac. She was in her late 30's and…. it was complicated. He didn't want to think about that now.

Lonny escorted them to their door and did his usual walk through before leaving them alone. Mac started to unpack the food bags in the kitchen while Will started a fire. It was gas, but it had a real flame and was cozy.

"Will, what on earth did you do? There is enough food here to feed an army!"

"Well…since it's the last Chinese take-out of my life….I thought I should try everything. It seemed logical to me."

There were take-out cartons of Chinese food covering every inch of the large kitchen island. Mac didn't know whether to laugh or be mad at him.

" Don't think I don't know what you're doing McAvoy. You just want to eat leftovers for the rest of the week. That was not the deal!"

" Look, I even got them to give me lite soy sauce. Less sodium. I though you would be pleased " Will said sheepishly.

Mac put her arms around his neck, looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"For tonight….I give up. Go crazy Will, because this is it!"

Hi kissed her hurriedly , anxious to start tearing open the cartons while Mac just stood back and shook her head.

Dinner was an Asian feast and she loved it almost as much as he did.

* * *

"Come on, let's get in bed and talk."

She curled up against him and settled in to listen. It was rare for Will to actually ask to talk. Usually he just launched into it. Talking in bed had always been a treasured time for them.

I'm troubled about this Erin thing, more than I can tell you. I know you said that it's not my fault but on some level I think it is. Or at least I contributed to it. Do you think that's right?"

" I won't judge you darling. And you certainly don't deserve what is happening now."

"But…?"

"But it was like a week long booty call, at least from your side, wasn't it Will?"

"She came after me pretty hard, and I was alone and she told me she was separated from her husband. "

"Fine but you were still using her for sex and it backfired. So it wasn't the best decision you ever made. That's all I'm saying, and only since you asked. "

Will was quiet. It was all true.

" Will, I've done the same thing. I know what it feels like. You know you're in the wrong place with the wrong person, but you do it anyway. You shut off the part of you that doesn't really want to be there and you go through the motions. That's all it is. The difference is that you're a public figure and even if you're on your own, you have to keep your nose clean or our show will suffer."

Will was silent. 'If you're on your own.'….why would she even say that? It was just an expression and she was making a point, surely that was all she meant. But even so, he saw it as yet another sign that he better sort some things out and declare himself. Last time he waited too long and he almost lost her forever. This time he couldn't let that happen.

They feel asleep, too tired to act on the arousal they both felt every time Will pressed his groin into Mackenzie . In the middle of the night he woke her up with a huge erection and they made love, sleepily, eyes closed, clinging to each other in the pitch black, in a half dream state. It was intensely erotic to fall asleep with his cock still inside of her, like floating in a deep state of euphoria . They slept soundly until Charlie work them very early with the news they all feared.

" I won't say good morning, because I'm afraid it's not."

" Shit Charlie. What does it say and where is it running?"

"It's not out yet, but the network publicist has had calls asking for a statement from you. Several rags are ready to go to press and of course they hope to have 'Will's side'. I told them- 'not a hope in hell.'

" What happens next?"

" Next we wait. We're preparing a few alternate draft statements for you to issue after the articles come out. We'll hold them until we see what they write."

" Can this get any worse?"

" I can. You and Mac can let this get to you and screw up what you have together. Don't let that be the outcome of this Will. Get that right and everything else is gravy."

Are you hearing me?"

" I am. We'll be there soon."

"Did you hear all that Kenz?"

Mac rubbed her eyes and kissed Will's cheek tenderly.

"Pretty much. Let's just rip off the bandage. We have to get the pain over with and put it behind us and focus on our show and us. Ok Will.?"

God, I hope I can do the same…Mac thought. Dr Hadad had called and was waiting for her to return, this time with Will …. She couldn't think about that now.

"Come on. Let's go and face the music together. We need to tell the team to be prepared for this. You have to tell them Will. They need to hear it from you first."

" I guess so. I love you Mac."

" I love you back."

Mac called the pitch meeting to order. Will had been to legal and read the statements they had drafted. He and Charlie came into to room just as Mac was finished speaking.

"Will has something he wants to tell you." she announced.

Sloan shot Mac a puzzled look. This couldn't be the 'We're together' speech… If it was, Will needed to get that pained look off his face. What was this about?

" Some of you may recall that I took a break after my Northwestern…soliloquy. As it turns out I was not alone, and the person with whom I shared the beach and copious quantities of liquor…has decided to spill the details of my debauchery and our illicit affair the press.

We expect the news to hit sometime today and no doubt some of you will be canvased for comments. This was not my finest moment. In fact it ranks up there as perhaps the worst of my life and I pledge to you it will remain so. I'm truly sorry guys and most of all….. I'm sorry McKenzie. "

The room was silent. Charlie rose and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Stupid yes, but not unforgivable. I know I can speak for everyone in this room when I say that we all have your back Will.

I think now, for those of you who may have been on Mars during Will's sojourn to St Lucia, that we should tell you that Erin Andrews is the rat or should I say 'ratess' in this soap. The tell all is a ratings ploy and we all have to help Will and Mac rise above it . Are there any questions before I leave you to resume your meeting?"

Shock waves went through the room as the impact of this news registered.

They were embarrassed to be hearing this in front of Mackenzie. No one looked at her. They wanted this to be over.

Silence prevailed and Charlie left them to continue the pitch meeting.

"Jim could you take over please?" Mackenzie said as she rose to leave the room, signaling Will to leave with her. She had seen his face and knew that he needed some time away from the group to cope with his remorse.

They went to his office and she shut the door behind them.

" I need to call someone before this breaks. I need to call Kevin Andrews and apologize. Separated or not, there is no excuse for what I did. She was still his wife and I was way out of line. I may not be the one telling the press, but withoutmy actions there would be no story to tell. "

"You're a good guy, you know that don't you? You acted badly but you're trying to make amends. You're trying hard and that's a big part of why I love you Will."

"I would do this in person, but the Jet's are playing in Atlanta. I doubt I could pay him a visit without being seen. Not what he needs right now."

"Ok, I'll leave you to call him and get back to the pitch meeting. Let's just take this day as it comes, hour by hour. In the meantime let's focus on tonight's show. "

Will pulled Mackenzie to him kissed her deeply. Then he stood back and held both her shoulders, and looked squarely at her. "You're what I want Mackenzie. Last night was incredible and I am going to repair any damage this brings on us. I promise you that."

* * *

The pitch meeting wrapped. Everyone was more quiet then usual. Sloan stayed behind to talk to Mackenzie.

" Can I do anything for you Kenz.?"

" I wish you could but there really is nothing to do but wait."

" That was a class act. Apologizing to you in front of all of us, I mean."

" I was so caught up in Will's feelings that I didn't really focus on that part."

"He was telling us all that you're together and he's sorry that this story will be embarrassing for you, and that he loves you Kenz. That's what we all heard ."

Mackenzie's eyes welled up with emotion. She realized that Sloan was right and it touched her deeply. The sooner she could tell Will everything, the better.

God, how was he ever going to bear it? She couldn't seem to stop hurting him. Even when she was the victim, Will ultimately had to pay the price. She went to her office to call Dr Hadad. It would need to be soon.

* * *

The story came out in a national gossip magazine later that afternoon.

It would hit the newsstand across the country by morning. It went viral on the internet within minutes Erin was on the cover . The cover line read:

** Will McAvoy's Secret Love **

**How their beach affair broke Erin's heart and ended her 10 year marriage**

The article described Will as a womanizer who was back with his cheating ex-girl friend. Erin claimed to be devastated over his deception and broken hearted. Within hours the press were crowding around the doors to the ACN building, cameras poised and ready for Will and Mac's exit after the night's broadcast. Entertainment Tonight was planning to open with the story. The writers of the late night talk shows were rewriting, making Will the target of their opening monologues. Letterman's top 10 list was being rewritten.

Charlie called Will and Mac to his office.

"Leona wants to see us. We're going upstairs, but before we do, I want you two to take a deep breath and remember that the worst is over. You're going to go home tonight and I sure as hell hope that 'home' is in the same damn place for both of you because you've wasted enough time and you have some major catching up to do. Just focus on that and let the shit fly where it may. Do you understand me? "

"We're working on it Charlie. We really are"

"William McAvoy, you sound like you're building the Great Wall of China! You just go with your feelings. Be happy. Make babies. Do what people do when they're in love for God's sake. Leave the angst behind and get on with living.

Now let's go. Leona will be fine. She's had her share of…liaisons, trust me I know! "


	12. Chapter 12

Getting to US chapter 12

I know you're expecting chapter 12 – but I am having problems with my

Email account- so I have started a new story- that will be a continuation of the old story.

The story is called… Part Two of Getting to US

The story will be up soon.

Please go there to continue reading

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
